Katramatsu
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Karamatsu le asegura Ichimatsu que lo amará como si fuera uno de sus gatos. Ichimatsu vuelve un caos emocional la situación y sus hermanos salen perjudicados cuando al fin se atreve a hablar de sus sentimientos. El amor no siempre tiene que ir por el buen camino y a veces, sólo existe para lastimar... [KaraIchi] [KaraChoro] [OsoChoro]
1. Noche Primera

Katramatsu

De Osomatsu a Totty, todos durmían en su respectivo lugar en el futón. Las respiraciones se regulaban a diferentes ritmos y ninguno de los chicos avisaba con despertarse antes de su hora normal. El más inquieto de los seis era Jyushimatsu, ocupando parte del lugar de Ichi y Todomatsu al estirar las manos y dar vueltas sobre ellos: era un torbellino que jamás iba a deshacerse.

Por la ventana se veía la luna en lo más alto, plena, mostrando su redondez con su brillo de plata. A su lado, bailaban las estrellas, vivas o muertas, que importaba, su luz aún no se extinguía, seguía viajando por el espacio.

Afuera maullaban los gatos y revolvían los botes de basura para hallar comida o por defender su territorio. Algunos se paraban en la ventana, rasgando el cristal para pedir atención de Ichimatsu que los cuidaba sin fijarse si eran los que vivían con él o de la calle.

Se escuchaban los ruidos comunes de la noche: los gatos, los hombres de la basura, las ambulancias a lo lejos, algunos carros sin destino conocido. El efecto dopler se perdía hasta quedar el silencio. Los hermanos no se despertarían, conocían el entorno; vivían con él desde siempre. Era natural. Era parte de sus vidas.

Uno de los gatos rasguñó el cristal y se restregó en el mismo, ronroneando. Otro más se paró juntó a él y maulló. Los gatos jugaron entre ellos, siendo pacientes de que el humano despertase para darles algo de comer y un poco de cariño.

Ichimatsu abrió con pereza los ojos, y se sentó en el futón, quitándose de encima el brazo de Jyushi. Por unos instantes, miró al frente, sin saber donde se encontraba. El sueño aún seguía gobernándole los ojos. Se puso de pie y abandonó la cama para ir a buscar la comida de sus gatos. A diario tenía que buscar escondites nuevos para que sus hermanos no se comieran las botanas de calamar. De reojo miró que ninguno estuviera despierto y se fue directo a las cosas de Karamatsu, al cajón de los pantalones con brillos. Nadie se atrevería a revisar allí, bastaba con ver la extravangancia de su hermano una vez por semana para no querer mirar más lentejuelas por el resto del año. Ichimatsu removió algunos pantalones y hasta el final, halló la bolsa de botanas. Acomodó todo y se fue al tejado.

Los gatos no entraron. Esperaron a Ichimatsu sin dejar de jugar y correr. Cuando apareció, se huntaron entre sus piernas, logrando que el chico caminase con dificultad y tuviera que ir más lento que de costumbre. Se tropezaba, pero nunca pisaba a los animales, le prestaba suma atención en donde ponía los pies. Se sentó en la oscuridad, y abrió la bolsa de botanas. A cada gato le dio un puño de calamares. Eran los mismos felinos de siempre: el blanco con un oreja incompleta y su compañero amarillo con cara de pocos amigos. Los acarició detrás de la oreja siendo tímido cuando los gatos le mordían los dedos y le ronroneaban. Para Ichimatsu, eran las criaturas más sinceras que podían existir.

—El agua...— dijo al acordarse de que podrían tener sed, y se encaminó de regreso a la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Los gatos lo siguieron hasta el límite del cuarto observando con curiosidad al humano.

Sin embargo, Ichimatsu se quedó en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna adentro y otra afuera. Estático.

Los felinos salieron corriendo al final del tejado y alzaron las orejas, pendientes de lo que ocurría.

—Brotha, ¿qué harías si yo fuera un gato?— Karamatsu estaba en pijama, algo adormilado de cara, pero sus movimientos eran equilibrados. Sostenía a Ichimatsu de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente, entregándole toda la atención que se podía permitir.

Ichimatsu no podía entrar o salir de la habitación, sus movimientos estaban pausados por la presencia de su hermano mayor. Tuvo que escapar de su mirada y morderse los labios. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. No le gustaba que lo observasen tanto.

—No sé— Ichimatsu respondió antes de quedar mudo.

—Would you love me like them?— Karamatsu lo tomó de la mano y se la besó. Era un romántico perdido de época o un exagerado para cualquier circunstacia.

Ichimatsu tembló de pies a cabeza, y las mejillas se le llenaron de color, superando a sus remarcadas ojeras. No supo con exactitud que decía su hermano, lo único que llegó a traducir fue "love". La palabra se hundió en su corazón como un pozo.

—Déjame...— respondió Ichimatsu y rompió el agarre. Con todos los nervios del mundo pasó a un lado de Karamatsu.

—Me vas a amar como si fuera un gato— Karamatsu le dijo y se atrevió a besarlo en la mejilla. A cambio recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que lo mandó a dormir de nuevo.


	2. Noche Segunda

**Noche Segunda**

El mismo ritual se repitió: La luna en lo alto, la sirena de una ambulancia lejana y el maullido de los gatos pidiendo de comer. Ichimatsu esta vez sacó el alimento debajo del sofá y salió por la ventana, bajando por el tejado con cuidado para no tropezarse con los felinos. Era la hora de su soledad, las cuatro de la mañana, donde podía ser él en su silencio. Al sentarse, los gatos le demostraron su agradecimiento y comieron directo de su palma. Ichimatsu sonrió suave, sino fuera por su mirada cansada, la escena transmitiría ternura.

La brisa fría le helaba las mejillas, dejándole un poco azules los labios. Había olvidado su mascarilla. Se trepó el cuello de la pijama por encima de la nariz, su vientre abultado quedó expuesto cuando el aire volvía a soplar, pero no era tan molesto como sentir como se le congelaban los labios.

Los gatos le mordieron los dedos y le dieron de pataditas en las piernas cuando los juegos se intensificaban con las mordidas. Ichimatsu entrecerró los ojos cuando el amarillo se colgó de su brazo y le clavó los dientes, aún no se le curaban los rasguños anteriores y seguía acumulando otros.

—Más cuidado, brotha, que aunque estas heridas se curen, nunca debes de olvidar que las del alma se quedan por siempre— Karamatsu tomó al gato y lo alejó del brazo de su hermano. El animal se fue corriendo y su compañero lo siguió al creer que el juego se extendería por los techos vecinos.

Ichimatsu retrajo las piernas y se abrazó por las rodillas. No entendió a que se refería, era casi incomprensible el razonamiento de Karamatsu. Era como tener al alcance de la mano un dispensandor de frases de autoayuda, que motivaban al suicidio. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención. Ichimatsu se fijó de reojo en su hermano, notando que en su espalda colgaba la guitarra. Esperaba que no se atrevería a cantar y que sólo fuera una etapa donde durmiera creyendo que soñaría con su musa.

—¡Esta noche, es nuestra noche!— Karamatsu se puso de rodillas frente a Ichimatsu. Se desabrochaba la camisa de la pijama, mostrando parte de su piel.

Ichimatsu lo vio alzando una ceja. Preparaba el puño para defenderse por si se atrevía a hacerle algo extraño. La noche anterior aún le resultaba incómoda y la sensación del beso en la mejilla le duró bastante tiempo.

Karamatsu lanzó la pijama al puro estilo de cantante pop. Pero tratándose de él, era una copia muy mala del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Está noche es para mi Karamatsu's boys favorito! Él que me va a amar como si fuera uno de sus gatos— Karamatsu usó su tono más seductor. —Neko, neko, nya— se colocó las gafas, se peinó el cabello para atrás y se tocó el mentón, luciendo su belleza nata.

A Ichimatsu le tembló una ceja. La incomodidad era tanta que no podía dejar de mirar la vestimenta de su hermano: los pantalones azules de vestir, los zapatos de brillos, ¿quién le vendía esos accesorios tan extravagantes? La camisa blanca, sin su propia cara, lo cual era hasta cierto punto aceptable. La ceja le tembló aún más al comprender que su hermano se había ido a la cama vestido de ese modo, ocultando todo con la pijama.

—Muerete...— Ichimatsu le dio la espalda y empezó a recoger las bolsas de botana para regresar al cuarto. Aún quedaban algunas horas aprovechables de sueño. Pero eso no lo libraría de sus ojeras y de la constante apatía por la falta de descanso.

Karamatsu volvió a ponerse de rodillas, se acomodó la guitarra, afinó unos cuantos acordes y empezó a cantar.

—"Que difícil es, cuando las cosas no van bien. Tú no estas feliz, y eso me pasa a mí también"— Karamatsu le puso sentimiento a su letra, haciendo que su canto fuera atractivo para su hermano. Tenía la esperanza a que no lo empujaran del tejado.

—Ajá— respondió Ichimatsu al empezar a avanzar a la ventana.

Karamatsu sintió un golpe en el pecho, no estaba bien que lo abandonasen al inicio de la serenata.

—"Porque hemos perdido la frescura del amor, el respeto por los dos, discutiendo a cada instante sin razón... — Karamatsu apresuró el paso sin dejar de cantar. Se le plantó enfrente a Ichimatsu y no lo dejó avanzar en su escape. —Que difícil es hablarte y tú no comprender. Conversar lo mismo y enfadarnos otra vez."

Ichimatsu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. La palabra amor lo debilitaba, y eso causó que escuchase cada estrofa de la melodia, que en parte, tenía cierto parecido a como se llevaban. Apretó los labios y con algo de ira, jaló a Karamatsu por el cuello de su camisa. Sin embargo, su hermano no dejó de cantar.

—"Por que no me dejas que me vaya por un tiempo sin decirme que al momento, te vas a quitar la vida si me voy."

—Estoy pensando en quitarmela ahora...— Ichimatsu apretó los dientes.  
—"Pero antes déjame decirte que te quiero. Que tu amor es la única cosa que yo tengo" — Karamatsu se bajó las gafas, dejando que floten sobre el puente de su nariz. Entonó esa parte con todo el talento que almacenaba en su cuerpo. — "Si me voy de tu lado es porque no quiero perderlo" — Karamatsu fue empujando a Ichimatsu al final del tejado, a la pared del edificio alto colocado a la derecha de la casa.

Ichimatsu volteó a ver para atrás, para ver a donde lo guiaba. Con mucho enojo apretó la tela de la camisa.

—"Lo que tú y yo necesitamos solo es tiempo."

—No...  
—"Tiempo para poder curar nuestras heridas."

—¿Qué heridas...? — Ichimatsu sintió la pared en su espalda. Se estremeció por lo fría de la misma, pero eso no lo detuvo de mirar a su hermano con enfado.  
—"Tiempo para empezar de nuevo nuestras vidas …"— Karamatsu se pasó la guitarra a la espalda, necesitaba de sus brazos para encerrar a Ichimatsu. Así lo hizo, le colocó las manos al altura del rostro. Ichimatsu las observó y se sintió pequeño al estar encerrado.  
—"Tiempo para saber si tú... — Karamatsu le acarició el mentón y le sonrió con melancolía— Me necesitas..."

—No te necesito... — respondió Ichimatsu al salirse de ese movimiento usado en todos los clichés de anime que había visto.

—"Tiempo para saber si me quieres..." — Karamatsu lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos, volviéndolo a pegar a la pared.

Ichimatsu lo vio rechinando los dientes pero con un enorme sonrojo. Ya lo estaba impacientando que el puño ya lo tenía a la altura del rostro de su hermano y era cuestión de nada para que se lo encaje en la nariz.

Karamatsu tomó aire —"O me olvidas..." — ya no siguió cantando. El silencio llegó a ser protagonista de la noche.

Ichimatsu bajó la mano y su puño se destensó. Miró varias veces a Karamatsu, moviendo la boca como si quisiera decirle algo pero sin decirle nada. Así duró un rato, mientras que Karamatsu sentía un hueco en el alma que lo haría llorar si no le respondían algo.

—Te olvido... — Ichimatsu respondió al bajarse la pijama del rostro.

—Oe... Eso es muy cruel, brotha— A Karamatsu le tembló la voz.

Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros con la vista al suelo. Con cierta pereza se rascó una nalga y lo pasó de largo.

Karamatsu sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero se tragó el llanto porque los hombres cool no lloran, al contrario, se vuelven más fuertes con el rechazo y pueden escribir canciones más poderosas de amor y dedicarlas al mundo mientras montan una Harley Davidson y su cabello ondea con rumbo al horizonte. Evadía la realidad.

—Brotha, para que me olvides, es que me quieres o me quisiste... Love, brotha, love— Karamatsu se fijó en la espalda del amante de los gatos y tuvo un impulso urgente de abrazarla y dejarle varios besos en la nuca. Bien vale la pena morir por amor... Sin ser literal.

Ichimatsu se llevó una mano al pecho. Era una suerte que Karamatsu no lo viera o notoría lo rojo de su rostro contando las orejas. Negó y el cabello se le despeinó aún más.

—¿No, qué?— Preguntó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se mantenía callado. —Miua— se fue acercandole hasta posar sus labios en sus hombros y besarlos.

Ichimatsu apretó las labios, pero no pudo retirar a Karamatsu de su cuerpo.

—Miau... Brotha... Miau, Ichimatsu— le habló Kara al oído.

Ichi lo vio de reojo, el ángulo era perfecto porque sólo podía observar aquella boca que sólo existía para recitar pendejadas. La saliva se volvió espeja que no pudo tragarla.

—¿Me amas ya?

Ichimatsu negó.

—¿Me quieres ya?

Ichimatsu negó.

—Miau.

Ichimatsu asintió y se le acercó a los labios. Karamatsu sintió la ilusión de su amor con fuegos artificiales en lo más alto del cielo, que al explotar formaban su rostro feliz porque Ichimatsu ya lo quería... O Miau ¿qué era miau para él?

—No... — Ichimatsu no hizo más, se alejó de su hermano. El corazón le amenazó con salirse por su boca.

—Miua— maulló con tristeza Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu ya no le respondió, pero tuvo un momento de bondad al lanzarle una sábana a la cara. Si iba a dormir afuera, que al menos no pasase frío.

—¿Qué...? — Karamatsu se petrificó junto con una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

 _La canción me salió super random en el Spotify y decidí usarla, aquí el link: watch?v=XTp_H4SpCrU más vieja que el tiempo xD._


	3. No me rendiré

_Cosas del autor: Disculpen si no les respondo los reviews. Para empezar, no los puedo leer desde la página, tengo que ir a mi correo. No me funcionan... Pero si tienen alguna duda o algo, pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto se los responderé u_ú estúpida página..._

 _Bleh, bleh, la vida._

* * *

 **Capítulo III: No me rendiré**

Lo busqué por los rincones y le hablé de que soy el indicado para estar con él. Le dediqué canciones al oído, y le acaricié las manos, como si tuviera miedo a romper a lo sagrado. Le tendí mi amor en un ramo de rosas y las astillas no me dolieron, porque su cariño me cuidaba.

¿Tú me amas? Love me.

Pronto. Pronto. My love.

Deja de acosarme. No me cantes. Me da asco que me pongas las manos encima. Le clavé las astillas en la cara, una a una, disfrutando de su dolor que evitaba sentir.

No.

Nunca.

Durante toda la semana, Karamatsu no dejó a Ichimatsu cuidar de sus gatos. Cada día cambiaba el plan de conquista.

Hubo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, el brillo de la luna le brindaba al vino un color más sensual. "Vamos, brotha, siéntate, háblame de tus metas a futuro donde yo me encuentro". La galanura, la pose dramática con giro perfecto. Ichimatsu no le respondió, sacó del balde la bebida, la metió entre sus ropas y se la bebió a solas en el baño. "No es un fracaso si te acepta el vino. Vamos bien, Karamatsu, vamos bien."

O el picnic junto al tinaco de agua. Tuvo cierto encanto, porque Ichimatsu miraba la escena con las cejas muy altas y temblorosas, creándole un dolor agudo en las sienes. Karamatsu eso quiso creer, ya que estaba recostado en el mantel de cuadros azules y blancos, cubriendo su desnudez con un cesto de sándwiches. "Disfruta del postre, soy delicioso". Ichimatsu le aplastó los testículos con la planta del pie, siendo contraproducente, que al estar descalzo sintió todo el paquete de su hermano. Ichimatsu se volvió azul del asco, y los sandwiches se lo terminaron comiendo los gatos. Al día siguiente, Karamatsu caminaba como vaquero violado.

En su última noche de conquista, se mantuvo como media hora de rodillas frente a la ventana, en la espera a que Ichimatsu saliera a alimentar a sus gatos. Quería que se llevara una sorpresa al ver el anillo de compromiso que le exponía. Seguro que esta vez si caía, porque la sortija no era cualquier cosa, pero les adelanto que de oro y diamantes no era. Ni siquiera de algún tipo de metal. Era un simple anillo de plástico que encontró en una máquina expendedora, tenía forma de gato negro con los ojos en color amarillo.

—Oh, Brotha, luz de mi vida. Camino pedregoso de mi más intenso sufrir. Mi amor clama por ti y mi deseo va más allá de tres galaxias a las cuales bautizaría con mi nombre. Digo, tu nombre— Karamatsu habló cuando su hermano menor salía por la ventana abrazando las botanas de calamar.

Ichimatsu lo ignoró y fue directo a sus gatos. Como siempre, a cada uno les dio un puño de alimento y les repartió cariños que le respondían con ronroneos. Con ellos sonreía de forma más natural y se veía menos cansado con la vida.

Karamatsu se sentó en el suelo. Durante las noches anteriores no se había fijado de aquel cambio en Ichimatsu, por estar más atento a sus métodos sin sentido de conquista, que leyó en "Formas para conquistar a una chica difícil", para que nadie dudara de sus intentos. Fue claro que todos los artículos del libro los malinterpretó, todo terminó en actos vergonzosos y repudiables. Ahora, ver a Ichimatsu tan temple le animó a darle al anillo. Por primera vez apreció el silencio de su hermano, sin que le pareciera que ocultaba muchas cosas o que no tenía confianza para expresarlas. Deseó tener un teléfono como Totty para capturar la escena por el resto de su vida y tener algo que entregarle al tatuador para conservar el recuerdo más nítido sobre su piel.

—Hey— Karamatsu tragó saliva y dejó el anillo a un costado. No quería asustar a su hermano y que corriera sin enterarse de que regalo le dejaba tan penoso humano.

Ichimatsu no se inmutó, estaba ocupado en revisar las patitas de los gatos, por si hallaba heridas por sus peleas callejeras.

—Ichimatsu— Karamatsu lo observó de reojo y sonrió al ver que su hermano tenía buenos sentimientos.

—¿Qué quieres...?— Ichimatsu respondió con la vista puesta en sus animales.

Kara acarició uno de los animales que se le acomodó entre sus piernas. Los felinos se empezaban a acostumbrar a él por acercarse al humano que los alimentaba. Karamatsu sonrió con melancolía, era doloroso que ellos le prestasen más atención en tan poco tiempo, que su hermano a quien conocía de una vida. —Hello, my friend— se dirigió al animal y le dejó que lo usase de cama.

Ichimatsu estiró la mano para acariciar al gato que tenía Karamatsu. Era lo más cerca que habían compartido que no fuera sentarse a la mesa o en el puesto de Oden de Chibita. En esa distancia se leía la intimidad del momento. Karamatsu olvidó como respirar, sus pulmones reclamaban aire, pero su cerebro no recordaba la orden para que mantenerse con vida. Estaba tan cerca de Ichimatsu que podía oler su aroma a sábanas por estar todo el día en su rincón con la frazada encima. También se dejó llevar por el aspecto desaliñado de su cabello y la palidez de su piel, como lo marcadas que tenía las ojeras.

Karamatsu hizo que su hermano no le prestase más atención al gato. Lo tomó por la mano y le depositó el anillo en la palma. Ichimatsu no movió la mano, el regalo tuvo un efecto que Karamatsu no se esperó: Ichimatsu alzó la mano e inspeccionó a detalle el anillo. El gato negro le hizo sonreír de lado. El regalo había sido aceptado.

A Karamatsu se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa y todo el sentido común se le evaporó junto con la inteligencia y el instinto de supervivencia. Se atrevió a tomar a su hermano del rostro. El gato percibió el peligro, ya que despertó y salió corriendo, sólo se detuvo para lamerse el vientre para luego seguir su camino. Ichimatsu hizo el rostro para atrás, la cercanía lo irritaba. A Karamatsu nada le importó, ya que él mismo rompió la distancia con un beso que era más parecido a una caricia porque no se atrevió a mover los labios. Ichimatsu recibió el beso con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de no saber cómo reaccionar ante estos eventos.

Karamatsu apretó a Ichi entre sus brazos para no darle permiso de huir. Ichimatsu le respondió el beso, algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo. Karamatsu tomó eso a un permiso e hizo más húmeda la cercanía, al usar la lengua. Ichimatsu enrojeció tanto y en su estómago sintió un vacío que lo hizo reaccionar, mordiéndole la boca a su hermano. El beso terminó con Karamatsu tapándose los labios. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre le colorearon la boca.

—L-Lo siento, brotha... Yo— Karamatsu jaló del pantalón a Ichimatsu quien ya se iba, pero no en dirección a la habitación, sino al final del tejado.

Ichimatsu lo obligó a que lo soltase y al llegar al límite del techo, lanzó algo, que por su color se perdería en la oscuridad. —Te odio...— dijo con voz cortada.

Karamatsu sintió un gran remordimiento sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que irse a la habitación.

Ichimatsu era de esos que no seguían a nadie. Le dejó irse, ya que para él era más importante la soledad por lo mal que se sentía.

—¿Te gustó el anillo, verdad? Lo buscaré— le gritó Karamatsu desde la parte baja de la casa. Se había puesto la chamarra. —Está por allí— señaló la ruta la que Ichimatsu usó para lanzar la sortija, y corrió a esa dirección.

Ichimatsu bajó la mirada. En su mano seguía el anillo.


	4. Conclusiones

**Capítulo IV: Conclusiones**

Dos días después

—¿Alguien sabe donde mierdas se metió Cacamatsu?— preguntó Osomatsu al entrar a la habitación.

Sus hermanos respondieron de acuerdo a su personalidad: Totty dijo que no sabía, pero que no debía de estar muy lejos, ya que sus gafas de sol estaban en el mismo lugar. Ichimatsu las observó, no tenía ninguna culpa de su acto y se encogió de hombros a pesar de tener la respuesta a la pregunta. Choro negó preocupado, y Jyushimatsu se mantuvo observando a la ventana, como si su hermano mayor fuera a entrar volando, pero no, estaba esperando a ver si Santa Clos pasaba en su trineo, ¿qué tal si no trabajaba solo en navidad?

En eso, se escuchó como la puerta principal de la casa se abría. Los hermanos corrieron a acechar si se trataba del protagonista de la plática. No se preocupaban si le sucedió algún accidente, era el hecho de adivinar porque salió sin decir nada. Ichimatsu se paró detrás de todos y se mantuvo sereno, si es que su cara careciente de emoción se podía traducir de alguna forma.

Como esperaban, mamá esperaba a su hijo en la entrada, con un pañuelo en el rostro, por los días que vivió pidiendo que a Karamatsu le estuviera yendo bien.

—¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó la mujer.

Karamatsu parpadeó y sujetó de los hombros a su madre. —¿Mom, lo sabías?— no podía guardar la emoción de sus sentimientos y más porque su madre parecía aceptar la idea. —No, no encontré nada. Pero hoy seguiré buscando— habló Karamatsu en el nombre del amor y los buenos deseos, sosteniendo a la noble mujer entre sus brazos. La bendición estaba hecha, podría amar a Ichimat…

—Ya verás que encontrarás trabajo— Matsuyo vio las ropas sucias de su hijo y el cabello desaliñado. —Lo esperaría de Jyushimatsu, pero no de ti. Ven, te serviré algo de comer— claro que lo tenía que tratar de las mil maravillas. Uno de sus hijos estaba buscando trabajo.

Karamatsu la siguió sin saber qué decir. Al pasar junto a sus hermanos, todos lo vieron de arriba hacia abajo. Excepto Ichimatsu que entró a la habitación ignorando su regreso.

* * *

—Brothas, ¿qué le dijeron a esa noble mujer? Por que de un momento para otro me quiere demasiado— Karamatsu dijo al entrar a la habitación. Luego de mentirle a su pobre madre de que no regresaría a la casa hasta no encontrar trabajo, y que se siente mal por haber roto esa promesa.

—Ne, Karamatsu nii-san, le mentimos a mamá diciendo que saldrías a buscar trabajo para que no se preocupe por ti— Totty habló y se llevó una galleta a la boca. Sonrió por costumbre y siguió hojeando su revista. Ya sabía que Karamatsu regresaría, así que no se estresaba con asuntos extras —te hicimos un favor.

—Les dije que era mala idea— Choromatsu suspiró. —Ahora tendrás que buscar un trabajo de verdad— argumentó como si tuviera que hacer el sacrificio de su vida.

—¡Yo estoy repartiendo periódicos!— Jyushi alzó su bate y dio un par de golpes al aire.

—¡Pero lo estás haciendo gratis, le ayudas al viejo de la tienda!— Oso le dio un zape a Jyushimatsu. —Cacamatsu, ¿dónde te metiste?

—Estaba en el pachinko...— Karamatsu volvió a mentir. Demasiadas en poco tiempo, y eso le deprimía.

—No me engañes, estuve allí ayer— Osomatsu sonrió de lado. —Y perdí— comentó girando los ojos. No fue su mejor noche.

—C-Con Chibita ¡Sí, con Chibita!— Karamatsu intentó con otra mentira.

—Tampoco, ya que regresé tarde porque salió a la venta el nuevo sencillo de Nya-chan y pasé por su puesto— Choromatsu apretó los labios para no emocionarse de ver nuevamente a su idol.

—¡¿Acaso nunca han hecho algo tan importante que no lo quieren decir?! ¡No me pregunten por favor! Esta vez no sé cómo responderles...— Karamatsu elevó la voz. Sus hermanos lo observaron fijamente.

—Para mí es importante el Pachinko.

—Nya-chan ¡La linda de Nya-chan!

—¡Béisbol!

—¡Yo!

—Tú...

Hubo silencio y todos voltearon a ver a Ichimatsu con cara de estupor. Karamatsu no ocultó su alegría. Le temblaban las manos de tanta euforia. No se esperó escuchar algo tan hermoso y monosílabo de la voz de Emomatsu.

—No es cierto, es mi gato...— Ichi sonrió de lado. Sus hermanos regresaron a la normalidad y a Karamatsu se le salió una lágrima. No hay problema, los hombres también lloran.

Ichimatsu asentó su taza de té. —¿Dónde estabas?— a propósito llevaba el anillo puesto y recargó la mano a la vista de Karamatsu. En breve notó la palidez de su hermano. Tuvo que controlarse para que no saliera su sonrisa malévola.

—¡Qué bonito! Es tan raro que tú lleves cosas así, ¿de donde lo sacaste?— Totty se interpuso en el momento. Fue perfecta su invasión, ya que Karamatsu se fijó alternando tiempos entre Todo e Ichi. Aquella confusión hizo vibrar de emoción al amante de los gatos, quien lo ocultó muy bien al mirar el anillo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Me lo encontré... ¿Lo quieres?— Ichimatsu se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a Todomatsu.

La cara de Kara se deformó hasta que perdió el resto de sus ánimos .

—¡Muchas gracias!— Todomatsu se lo probó y no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiar y publicar su nuevo regalo en las redes.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo, donde Karamatsu perdió la atención en el resto. Su miraba sólo observaba el anillo que ahora estaba en el poder de Todomatsu. El corazón se le estrujó y pudo sentir las manos de Ichimatsu, como si su única meta en la vida fuera hacerlo sufrir. Ahora sí se le salió una lágrima de lo más espesa, que su recorrido alcanzó para su mejilla y humedecerle el cuello. Tuvo suerte que ninguno de sus hermanos se fijó de su tristeza. Sólo Ichi la apreció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Brothas, volveré a salir— Karamatsu tomó sus gafas, se las colocó no para obtener su apariencia cool, era para ocultar sus terribles ganas de llorar y todo el desconsuelo que se le dibujaba en las pupilas.

—No tardes tanto, que no creo que mamá se vuelva a creer la misma mentira— Osomatsu habló en nombre de sus hermanos y recostó en el sofá.

Karamatsu negó y salió de la habitación.

A Ichimatsu se le iluminó el rostro y se mordió los dedos para controlar ese ánimo malsano que le nutría su interior, haciéndolo propenso al peligro.

* * *

Ichimatsu salió a los veinte minutos después de Karamatsu. Él nunca avisaba de a dónde iba. Tampoco le preguntaban debido a lo cerrado de su persona. Pensó en los lugares en donde debía de estar su hermano, y sabiendo que no estaba en su mejor estado. Se dirigió a la orilla del río, para que que un "bohemio" como Karamatsu pudiera pensar en los ayeres y en su vida. Que cursi; a Ichimatsu le dio asco.

—Cacamatsu...— Fue un hecho, Ichi lo encontró sentado a la orilla del río, con la mirada en el horizonte. Que predecible.

Sin embargo, no le respondieron a nada. Ichimatsu se incordió yse le paró a un lado con los bolsillos en la chaqueta. Había olvidado su cubre bocas, así que no se sentiría mal de que Karamatsu viera como le sonreía por notar su humillación.

—¿Qué lanzaste...?— Kara lo miró de reojo, quería enojarse pero sólo estaba luchando contra la depresión.

—Una pelota de hule de los gatos— A Ichimatsu no le costó ni un poco responder.

—¿Por qué dejaste que me fuera?— Karamatsu se puso de pie y lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa.

—No sé— Ichimatsu no mintió, sólo actúo de repente esa noche.

—¿Cuándo me vas a amar cómo si fuera uno de tus gatos?

—Nunca— Ichimatsu le quitó sus manos del cuello de su sudadera y se las apretó.

Karamatsu se sintió muy idiota al emocionarse de que le estrechara las manos aunque fuera con esa violencia que le lastimaba el alma. Por más humillante que fuera el momento, lo aprovecharía, no tenía nada que perder: la dignidad se le escapó junto con el anillo. Así que tomó valor y besó a Ichimatsu, usando algo de fuerza, ya que sintió gran tensión en sus labios y la frente.

Ichimatsu lo apartó de un golpe en la cara. Dejándole a Karamatsu su puño marcado en la mejilla.

—No eres un gato... Nunca te amaré como uno... Te amo como eres...— Ichimatsu se tapó la boca y se mordió la palma por la estupidez que acaba de confesar.

Karamatsu enrojeció y lo vio como si le hubieran dicho lo más traumático de su existencia ¡No sé esperó una confesión! Ambos se vieron, estaban shockeados. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu reaccionó de primero: empujó a Karamatsu al agua y salió corriendo, con tal de ganar tiempo para que no lo siguiera.

Karamatsu no se levantó, su cuerpo flotó en la orilla del río.


	5. Cuando alguien se aleja, otro aparece

Autor: Creo que este fic se está alargando xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Cuando alguien se aleja, otro aparece...**

Karamatsu flotó en la orilla del río, sin entender porque su cuerpo no se hundía por traer el corazón roto. La corriente no lo movió, y se percató de ello cuando al fin tomó asiento. Chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó las gafas que le colgaban en un ángulo extraño sobre la nariz. El cabello le reposaba en la frente, molestándole por las gotas que se le metían en los ojos, era alusivo a sus las lágrimas que no se atrevía a darles libertad.

Ya tenía muchas preocupaciones como para soltar el llanto. Tuvo que aferrarse a su sitio para no salir corriendo, y buscar a su hermano.

Karamatsu usó todo de sí para no moverse. Mentalmente contó hasta cien, cuando llegó a la cifra, se levantó, exprimió su camisa y se alisó los pantalones. No hizo nada por su cabello, le permitió ocultar la mitad de su rostro para que nadie contemplara su dolor.

Con lentitud, subió la cuesta que dividía al río de la carretera. Sus pasos se hundieron en el pasto, llenándole de barro la suela de los zapatos. Karamatsu llevaba sobre sus hombros toda la pena que se evitaba mostrar al mundo. Era un ser cálido, él que luchaba para que todos estuvieran cómodos y felices. El único que se tomaba en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Karamatsu alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Choromatsu, no esperaba toparse con nadie. Le extendía la mano para que terminara de subir por la cuesta. A Karamatsu le costó en aceptar la ayuda, no era desconfianza, sino la sorpresa de que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo por él. Karamatsu sujetó la mano, dio unos cuantos pasos más para arriba, terminando el tramo con más facilidad.

—Me peleé con Ichimatsu— Karamatsu juntó las cejas con algo de recelo a la dirección donde escapó su hermano menor. El dolor en el rostro regresó como si le volvieran a golpear, mas sólo era la sombra de la inestabilidad de Ichimatsu. También escuchó el sonido de sus sandalias en el césped y cómo se hundían en la tierra. Fue molesto, quizás sentía uno de los síntomas del corazón roto: rencor.

Choromatsu se fijó en la misma ruta. Era la voz de la razón de todos los hermanos, pero no era muy bueno mejorando dicha meta. Todos tenían un carácter único que le dificultaba llevar un método para que eso se cumpliera. Estaba el impulso y dominación de Osomatsu; del cual quedaba atado desde niño, seguramente, por su seguridad al hacer las cosas. Esta parte del carácter de Osomatsu se transformaba en terquedad y Choromatsu nunca cedía con facilidad a tomar sus propias decisiones sin realizar antes las del otro, ¿y por qué ahora pensaba en su familia?, se preguntó al echarle una mirada a Karamatsu.

Choro torció la boca y le tembló una mano al ver una marca de violencia en la cara de su hermano. Lo supo, las binas se marcaban con mucha facilidad. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu disfrutaban de su compañía. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu sabían mantener una relación de control uno sobre el otro. La única combinación que traía fricción eran Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, debido a la diferencia de personalidades y metas en común; sí es que Ichimatsu tuviera algo para mantenerse estable. Le remordió la conciencia, no pasaba mucho tiempo con Karamatsu por hacerla de Pepe Grillo del hermano mayor.

—Eso no es raro— Choro respondió al cruzarse de brazos y enjutar las cejas, pensaba en algo más para decirle a Karamatsu. No se le ocurrió nada.

—Brotha, ¿me acompañas con Chibita?— Karamatsu habló y se quitó la chaqueta que le molestaba por el peso del agua. —Te invito a una cerveza— por costumbre, volteó asustado a ambos lados; Osomatsu tenía un oído especial para el dinero.

A Choromatsu le resultó inesperada la invitación, por que solo bebía a solas con Osomatsu. Sin embargo, aceptó. —Bueno—. Antes de caminar al puesto de Oden, se levantó la sudadera y se la entregó a su hermano. —Ponte esto— era quien usaba más ropa, debajo aún le quedaba una playera de manga larga con la corbata puesta, era demasiado correcto en su modo de vestir.

Karamatsu se mantuvo estático, estaba sensible por el acto tan compasivo que abrazó a Choromatsu.

—No es para tanto...— Choromatsu no supo que hacer, que no pudo concretar el abrazo y sólo se dedicó a palmearle la espalda a Karamatsu hasta que terminó la muestra de cariño. Eso fue muy raro, hasta para él.

Al apartarse, Karamatsu se puso la sudadera, y de allí, partieron con Chibita.

* * *

—Cabrones, ¿espero que tengan con que pagarme?— Chibita gritó.

—Tengo money, Chibita. Lo pensaba usar para comprar algo very special para el amor de mi vida, pero no. Que el amor espere lo que tenga que esperar. Que se cultive, que florezca, que invada la vida— Karamatsu se llevó uno una mano al pecho y recitó con sentimiento. Por fuera era un idiota y en su interior no dejaba de chillar como si se le acabase el mundo. Aunque Ichimatsu se le hubiera confesado, el modo en que lo abandonó le dio una pista de que no conseguiría nada. Pensaba en rendirse.

Choromatsu escupió su cerveza, estaba muy ebrio, que todo le causaba gracia. Si estuviera sobrio se hubiera dedicado a ver a Karamatsu o ignorarlo, o quejarse internamente de sus incoherencias.

—Cabrón, cada semana me dices lo mismo. Búscate una novia de verdad— Chibita giró los ojos. Ya empezaba Karamatsu a inventarse cosas.

—Mi único amor es Nya-chan— Choromatsu se tapó la cara y se emocionó sobre su asiento. De su bolsillo sacó las llaves de la casa, en ellas colgaba un adorno con la forma de su idol. Lo llenó de besos.

—Retiro lo dicho, a quien le urge más una novia es a ese— Chibita dijo con algo de repudio a "Pajamatsu".

—Chibita, my friend— Karamatsu le pidió que le rellenase el tarro. Chibita dudó un poco, pero cedió. El tarro rebosó en cerveza espumosa. —El amor es para quien ama. No para quien no sabe amar. Porque amando es cuando se ama— Karamatsu, el poeta habló.

Choromatsu, a pesar de estar igual de ebrio que su hermano mayor. No evitó verlo con una ceja en lo alto. —¿Qué acabas de decir? Eso no tiene sentido. Sí, sí lo tiene. Pero es redundante. El amor es para quien sepa amar y se lo merezca, quedaría mejor— dijo y se puso de pie.

—Brotha, que hermoso. Me tatuaré la frase en el alma— Karamatsu le dio espacio y giró las gafas con los dedos. Por no coordinar por el alcohol en la sangre, se picó un ojo con las patitas. —Chibita, si preguntan, lloro de amor...— fue una forma "original" de ocultar su estupidez.

—Creo que necesito vomi...— Choromatsu se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡No te atrevas a sacar toda tu porquería en mi puesto, o hago que te la tragues!— Chibita jaló a Choromatsu del brazo y lo llevó al bote de basura que estaba a unos cuantos metros del puesto de Oden.

—Brotha... ¿cómo estás?— Karamatsu asomó la cabeza y escuchó como Choromatsu regresaba hasta las tripas.

—Pajamatsu...

Karamatsu reconoció la voz. No volteó a ver. Era difícil moverse cuando el corazón le nadaba por todo el cuerpo.

—Choromatsu...— Ichimatsu se sacó una de las manos de los bolsillos y le picó el hombro.

Karamatsu se estremeció y la mitad de la borrachera se le esfumó del sistema. Temblando, se encaró a quien lo llamaba sin saber que estaba confundido de persona.

A Ichimatsu se le olvidaron las palabras al reconocer a Karamatsu enfundado en ropa que no le pertenecía. Hace años que esa clase de confusiones desaparecieron desde que empezaron a demostrar su propia a personalidad. Y desde muy chicos se distinguían con sólo verse. Ichimatsu se replanteó que estaba viendo mal, pero al enfocar la vista, la ropa no se transformó en azul. Ichi retiró la mano y desvió la mirada, como si nada le importase eso. Pero no pudo ocultar que estaba un poco aturdido por la situación.

—¿Dónde está él?— Ichimatsu señaló la sudadera verde. Le hablaba por compromiso a Karamatsu.

A Karamatsu se le deformó el rostro, ¿qué tanta facilidad tenía Ichimatsu para olvidar lo que ocurría entre ellos? Deseó tener un poco de su indiferencia para vivir más tranquilo...

Choromatsu se asomó todo descompuesto, ahorrándole explicasiones a Karamatsu, quien se levantó para brindar su ayuda. Era un hermano preocupado y sus reacciones nunca serían para molestar a alguien; su amabilidad era natural.

—Brotha, hay que irnos a casa— Karamatsu lo dijo más para huir de la situación, que la necesidad de regresar a su hogar.

Choromatsu asintió.

—¿No se les olvida algo?— Chibita extendió la mano.

Karamatsu pagó la cuenta y acomodó a su hermano sobre sus hombros. Choromatsu lo abrazó por el cuello con los ojos cerrados y se acomodó con tanta confianza que Ichimatsu apretó los dientes.

—Tenemos que salir más— Choromatsu le habló bajo a Karamatsu, pero fue audible para todos los presentes.

—Es una promesa— Karamatsu sonrió y se encaminó a casa. Iba a decirle a Ichimatsu que igual viniera, pero no se atrevió a hablarle, ni siquiera pudo dirigirle la mirada.

Ichimatsu apretó los puños y no avanzó hasta que sus hermanos no estuvieron a una distancia considerable. Solo ver sus espaldas le causaba un rencor enorme. —Los voy a matar...— murmuró entre dientes —es una promesa... 


	6. Sucesos Repentinos

**Capítulo VI: Sucesos repentinos**

El tiempo cuenta con una regla principal: nadie es incapaz de cambiarlo. Transcurre lento para quienes sufren y los problemas le mutilan la espalda. Es veloz para los felices y que se mantienen ocupados en superarse. Nunca es igual para las personas y no se puede compartir. Algunos quisieran deshacerse de unas cuantas horas y otros quisieran tener un día más largo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos circunstancias es justa.

Karamatsu tenía los días donde las horas duran sesenta minutos y son adecuadas para toda situación. Pensaba en sus problemas con Ichimatsu y los meditaba durante la comida o antes de dormir, pero no se desesperaba para ir a buscarlo. Tenía que imponerse una barrera mental para no perseguirlo, o esperar un intercambio de palabras. Era una esperanza que se perdía a diario, hasta volverse una sombra de algo que fuera a ocurrir. En parte, la semana no transcurría para echarse a llorar sus desgracias, desde que fue a beber con Choromatsu, pasaba más tiempo con él y aprendía cosas. Le parecía agradable y se entretenía al acompañarlo a los eventos de Nya-chan. En esos sitios podía ser extremista y nadie se ofendía con sus pantalones de brillos o de sus gafas, todos se concentraban en admirar a la idol. El tiempo con Choromatsu no se desperdiciaba, le asentía a sus argumentos sobre la chica, cosas que para muchos no eran importantes: el largo de su cabello, el color de sus labios, o la forma tan tierna de pronunciar las palabras o como, supuestamente, le guiñaba el ojo. Estar ocupado era bueno para Karamatsu y su corazón: no pensaba en Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu estaba en la esquina contraria: se encontraba más tenso, más callado, abandonaba menos sus rincones y de repente, murmuraba cosas, que le aumentaba un plus a su actitud retraida. Sus hermanos no se preocupaban, ya que con Ichimatsu era un reto descifrar sus emociones, quizás se encontraba en otra etapa de depresión donde se consideraba vómito de Dios, ya que no era digno de su imagen y semejanza; una vil porquería que no ameritaba existir. Unicamente, Karamatsu entendía su comportamiento. La mayoría de las miradas de Ichimatsu se volcaban en la nuca de Choromatsu, que era muy ingenuo como para darse cuenta.

Tanto Karamatsu como Ichimatsu ya no compartían la misma corriente de tiempo, vivían un desfase que los alejaba. Choromatsu sostenía a Karamatsu para no caer en la línea contraria, le daba entretenimiento, momentos de felicidad y nuevas experiencias. Ichimatsu se ahogaba en sus dificultades para aceptar sus errores, sus sentimientos y su necesidad por la atención de Karamatsu.

El tiempo.

El amor.

La amistad.

Todo se aleja, hasta que se quebranta y aparece alguien más.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos no son reemplazables.

* * *

Osomatsu hojeaba una revista, estaba malhumorado desde hace unos días con Choromatsu. No era de aceptar los cambios con rapidez y se encelaba abiertamente por que ahora compartía mucho tiempo con Cacamatsu. Según él, estaba en su derecho de enojarse, por la unión que tenían desde pequeños. Siendo muy infantil, le hizo la ley del hielo al tercero de los hermanos, hasta que decidiera volver a las andadas. No era fácil ir por la vida sin una consciencia.

—¡Ya me aburrí! ¡Me voy al Pachinko!— Osomatsu dijo en voz alta. Era a propósito, para que todos sus hermanos lo voltearan a ver. Se hacía al importante y necesitaba captar la atención de Choromatsu.

Choro, en cambio, conversaba con Karamatsu.

—Este sticker lo tengo repetido. No me voy a perdonar por lo que voy a hacer, pero te has vuelto un fiel seguidor de Nyan-chan, que te lo mereces— Choromatsu le entregó una cara en miniatura de Nya-chan a Karamatsu.

Hubieron varias reacciones dentro de esa habitación, que si no se explican, sería una falta de respeto:

Osomatsu enrolló la revista y la apretujó entre sus manos. Las quejas se amotinaron de su mente: "A mí nunca me regala nada", "Tampoco me invita a sus conciertos llenos de vírgenes pajeros que le prometieron su puta castidad a Nya-chan", "¿Por qué se lleva tan bien con Cacamatsu?", "¿Por qué diablos ya no me acompaña al pachinko?". Era el hermano mayor, por ley merecía ser el centro de todo. La verdad era que no soportaba que su compañero de vida, estuviera recolectando experiencias con alguien que no fuera él.

Jyushimatsu se mantuvo reposando el vientre sobre la pelota, tratando de alcanzar las mandarinas con la lengua. Era una técnica milenaria para seguir siendo idiota. Ya iba por el doctorado.

Todomatsu fingía en revisar sus mensajes en el celular, sus ojos recorrían las reacciones de sus hermanos, mientras bloqueba y desbloqueaba la pantalla. Lo gozaba y sonreía de lado por la escenita de celos de Osomatsu nii-san. Algún día aprendería a aceptar la evolución del resto, no siempre tendría que sobresalir; hay más seres en el mundo.

Ichimatsu disimuló que nada le importaba, pero sus ojos devoraron cada uno de los movimientos de Karamatsu, ¿no que lo iba a amar como si fuera uno de sus gatos? Entonces, ¿porqué tanta atención a Pajamatsu? Apretó los dientes cuando Karamatsu tomó su espejo, lo volteó y en la parte trasera pegó la estúpida cara de Nyan-chan. La chica le agradaba por ser su temática de gato, sus movimientos y su voz de acorde a los tonos felinos. La cosa, no era que odiase a a Nyan-chan, odió a Choromatsu por unirse a un objeto de tanto valor como ese maldito espejo.

—¿Ninguno piensa acompañarme al Pachinko?— Osomatsu al hablar, interrumpió la corriente de pensamiento de sus hermanos.

Todomatsu bajó el celular.

Ichimatsu lamió la coronilla de su gato.

Jyushi logró alcanzar su mandarina.

Karamatsu alzó la vista a Oso, pero en realidad pensaba en dibujarle unas gafas al sticker.

Choromatsu se resignó en aceptar la invitación, pareciéndole infantil por el tono de Osomatsu. —Está bien, vamos— apareció una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Osomatsu se metió las manos a los bolsillos, feliz por haberse salido con la suya. —Luego iremos al hipodromo— mencionó al salirse de la habitación, hablando con fuerza para que Karamatsu escuchase que de nuevo tenía a su hermano.

Choromatsu se encogió de hombros en dirección a Karamatsu. Minutos después, tanto verde como rojo ya no se encontraban, tentarían su suerte con juegos de azar.

* * *

—Oh, brothas, es momento de que me despeje con un buen baño— Karamatsu avisó al darse un último vistazo en su espejo.

—¡Te lo lavas bien!— Jyushi rodó con la pelota quedando panza arriba, haciendo que el gato de Ichimatsu se asustara y saliera corriendo.

Totty se tapó la boca para reírse del comentario de Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu entró al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, Ichimatsu la empujaba para abrirse paso y entrar. No hubo tiempo para que Karamatsu continue delimitando su espacio a "Si me importas y mucho, daría mi vida, mis gafas y mi brillantina para que me ames, pero necesito rellenar mi dignidad" que cuando se dio cuenta, sostenía a Ichimatsu por las muñecas.

—¿A qué juegas, brotha?— Karamatsu logró poner la situación de su parte al detenerlo. Ya no lo sujetaba con fuerza, le caía el remordimiento.

Ichimatsu mostró los dientes, todos parecían una fila de colmillos dispuestos a desgarrarle el cuello. —A que no valgo nada, para que me deseches por Pajamatsu— impuso la rodilla, para que sus fuerzas hicieran retroceder a Karamatsu.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no valgo nada, que soy un desperdicio, que soy reemplanzable, como todo.

Karamatsu lo soltó y juntó las cejas, tratando de comprender todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

Ichimatsu aprovechó su guardia baja, poniéndose de rodillas.

Karamatsu, dispuesto a explicar la situación, iba a hablar, cuando le brincó el corazón del pecho al escuchar el sonido del zipper.

—¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?!— Karamatsu retrocedió unos pasos y la misma bañera lo detuvo.

—Cacamatsu, no te muevas...— Ichimatsu le bajó la ropa interior. Sus garras le marcaron los costados y observó el pene flácido, que se metió enseguida a la boca.

A Karamatsu se le doblaron las rodillas, y se ayudó con el límite de la tina para no caerse. Allí estaba de nuevo, a la merced de los rasgos inestables de Ichimatsu, con las piernas temblorosas y su cordura a punto de quebrarse. Sentía la humedad de su boca y como la lengua le rodeaba el glande. Fue un cobarde al no negarse a la felación, quería decirle que se dejara de tonterías y que si lo amaba como le dijo, que se lo demostrara de una manera que pudiera comprender.

Karamatsu se rindió ante el vaivén y los labios cálidos de su hermano. Aguántandose los gemidos cuando absorbía por completo su erección y se la tragaba, podía sentir el final de la garganta y las arcadas de Ichimatsu ante su falta de experiencia. Vio como su espalda se hundía y como el vello de la nuca se levantaba cuando lo embestía por impulso del cuerpo. No hubo nada que decir, clavó sus dedos en la porcelana para no lastimarle los hombros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se corriera, dejando que todo su semen se depositara en la boca de Ichimatsu.

—Perdón... Perdón— Karamatsu buscó la toalla para limpiarle la boca y parte del mentón donde chorreaba fluido.

Ichimatsu lo detuvo, levantó una pierna, luego otra. Le apretó los labios para que los abriera, aprovechándose de la diferencia de altura, dejó que el semen le empapara los labios para que conociera su propio sabor.

Karamatsu cerró los ojos, invitándole a que lo besara, lo necesitaba con urgencia junto con algo de cariño, comprensión y que no lo humillase a cada instante.

Ichimatsu no retiró la boca hasta que la última gota de su saliva combinada con semen no cayó sobre la lengua, y no se atrevió a besarlo. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió los labios, y le dio la espalda. Ichimatsu se fue, como si lo mejor que tuviera para darle fueran falsas esperanzas y despedidas.

La puerta hizo un eco al cerrarse. Karamatsu se resbaló en la tina, sintió el frío de la porcelana en sus brazos y en su trasero desnudo. Sus piernas colgaron fuera de la tina, y su pantalón y ropa interior se sujetaban de la pierna derecha. Estiró la mano y abrió la regadera, el agua fría le refrescó el cuerpo. Se talló los ojos, el llanto fluyó por el vacío que le provocaba Ichimatsu. Sujetó su miembro que se mantenía duro, lo apretó. Tuvo que mastubarse con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con el chorro de agua. Al llegar al orgasmo, mordió el cuello de la sudadera. Su espalda se arqueó y sus dedos se llenaron de semen, que se limpiaron al instante por el flujo de la regadera. Karamatsu lanzó su camisa, de una patada lanzó su ropa interior y los jeans, haciendo que algunas cosas del baño terminasen en piso.

En otra habitación, Ichimatsu rompía el espejo de mano y pensaba en darle uso a los cristales rotos.


	7. Cristales y un corazón roto

**Autor:**

¡OMG, capítulo siete! Ni yo me la creo D:

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Cristales y un corazón roto**

Ichimatsu estaba de rodillas mirando los fragmentos de cristal. Unas cuantas astillas se impregnaron en sus dedos, sacándole unos puntos rojos. Observó su sangre siendo indiferente con su dolor. No ganaba nada con romper el espejo, ni con desfigurar el rostro de la idol con una de las piezas. Sin embargo, lo hizo por no saber controlar sus impulsos.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san!— Jyushimatsu corrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Con emoción movía las mangas de su ropa, echándosele sobre la espalda. —¡No encuentro mis manos! ¿Haz visto mis manos?— seguía moviendo la tela.

Ichimatsu lo miró de reojo y en un pestañeó volvió a suspender la mirada en su desastre. Una pieza se la guardó en la sudadera, el resto la fue apilando. El sonido de los cristales chocando entre sí, atrajo la atención de Jyushimatsu.

—Es el espejo de Karamatsu nii-san, ¿se te cayó?— Jyushi se apartó y miró con asombro al espejo roto.

—Esto es muy problemático— Ichimatsu bufó.

Jyushi se puso una mano en el mentón, ladeó el rostro y se puso a limpiar el desastre. —Karamatsu nii-san lo va a entender— dijo con optimismo.

* * *

—No fue una buena noche después de todo— Choromatsu miró su reloj, eran las dos de la mañana.

—Sólo me acompañaste para darme mala suerte— Oso se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza y caminó sin ninguna preocupación, olvidando su comportamiento infantil por acaparar a Pajamatsu.

La incomodidad de Choromatsu era obvia, no dejaba de tocarse el brazo y mirar en dirección contraria de donde se localizaba Osomatsu. Retornar a casa era un martirio por la tensión por parte de los dos hermanos. El contraste de sus personalidades los hundía, ya que ninguno hablaba de sus pensamientos. Uno por preocupado; otro, por orgulloso.

—Todomatsu tiene mejor suerte en el Pachinko— Choromatsu tragó saliva y se rascó el cabello. Extrañó su infancia, donde podía planear maldades con Osomatsu sin culpa. Suspiró.

—¡Totty, Totty, Totty!— Osomatsu pateó una lata y se detuvo para agarrar del cuello a Choromatsu. —Si no es Todomatsu es Cacamatsu, ¿por qué estás pasando más tiempo con otros que conmigo?

Choromatsu no hizo nada para defenderse, cerró los ojos por presentir un posible golpe —también son mis hermanos— respondió.

De nuevo, apareció el infantil de Osomatsu y sus celos absurdos. —¿Qué? ¡Eso no es suficiente!— gritó y se enroscó el cuello de su hermano entre sus dedos, tensandose las palmas.

—Es más que suficiente, son mi familia— Choromatsu respondió frunciendo el ceño. Osomatsu se estaba pasando de la raya.

—¡Para mí no lo es!— Osomatsu lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Era parte de su chantaje, quería acorralar a Choromatsu para que le pidiera disculpas y continuasen como si nada hubiera pasado. Amaba salir ganando aunque estuviera de lo más equivocado.

—Te volviste un egoísta por lo que te pasó con Tougo...— Choromatsu se fijó en la espalda de su hermano mayor. Desde atrás todos eran el mismo molde porque no se apreciaba la personalidad de cada uno. Un frasco para confundir, unos simples muchachos idénticos para todo el mundo.

—¡No es cierto!— Osomatsu apretó los puños y por más que intentó demostrar que ese nombre no significaba nada para él, sus piernas temblaban y el corazón se le partía por evocar al miedo.

—L-Lo siento, Osomatsu— Choro estiró la mano, pero no pudo alcanzar su espalda ni sus hombros. Todo Osomatsu levantó una barrera como si fuera de nuevo un niño. También su personalidad había cambiado por sus factores de vida y Choromatsu se sintió horrible por recordarle el motivo.

* * *

—Lo siento, Karamatsu nii-san. Se ha roto— Jyushimatsu le entregó una bolsa con los restos de un espejo.

Karamatsu la abrió, con cuidado revisó el interior. En efecto, estaba roto y era una lástima porque le gustaba mucho. Pensó en el regalo de Choromatsu, podía quedarse con la parte plástica para no ser grosero, y aún tenía en mente dibujarle gafas a Nya-chan. —Oh, que desgracia...

—¿Te fue champú a los ojos? A mí siempre me va champú a los ojos— Jyushimatsu lo interrumpió antes de que sacase la base del espejo.

Karamatsu parpadeó y en uno de los fragmentos revisó el estado de su rostro. Tenía los ojos inflamados por llorar a quien no se lo merece. Demasiado lamentable, tanto para su vanidad como para su amor propio. —¡Non, non, non, brotha! A los hombres como yo no se les va el champú a los ojos.

—¿El jabón?— Jyushimatsu respondió enseguida.

Karamatsu alzó una ceja y de su cajón especial de pantalones con brillos sacó una paleta. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con Jyushimatsu.

—Jyushi, a tu brotha no se le mete el jabón ni el champú por los ojos, ¿entendido?

—Sólo Ichimatsu— Todomatsu tomó una foto de sus hermanos y les sonrió.

Karamatsu perdió el color.

Jyushi corrió por el cuarto admirando su paletita roja.

—¿Siguen peleando? Vi que salió del baño todo enojado. Nii-chan, ¿tocaste a uno de sus gatos?— Totty se sentó en el sofá y continuó revisando sus mensajes.

—Algo así— Karamatsu respondió por inercia.

* * *

Osomatsu y Choromatsu regresaron sin dirigirse la palabra.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, y sus hermanos no mostraban señales de seguir despiertos. Osomatsu se quitó el calzado en su lugar correspondiente y subió a la habitación sin esperar a su hermano.

—Bienvenido, brotha— Karamatsu se tapó la cara cuando Osomatsu prendió la luz.

Jyushi no se dio por enterado, Totty se puso la almohada en el rostro, e Ichimatsu abrió los ojos como vampiro dispuesto a iniciar la caza.

—¿Dónde está Choromatsu?— Karamatsu se sentó en el futón.

—Abajo, aprovecha que tiene tiempo para jalarsela por estar sólo— Osomatsu se puso la pijama y se metió al futón.

Choro se quedó en la entrada con los labios deformes en pena, fue grosero con Osomatsu. Podría escudarse con que se lo merecía por comportarse como un egoísta profesional, pero se estaría poniendo a su nivel, en lugar de resolver los problemas, buscaría problemas más grandes.

—Ya, me calmo...— Choro se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y al posar la mano, se quejó de dolor.

—Te lo dije, se la está jalando— comentó Osomatsu y se tapó por completo. Él ya se iba a dormir, sí la pasó algo a Pajamatsu, se lo tenía merecido.

Ichimatsu se hizo al dormido, pero una sonrisa retorcida le llenó toda la cara por el aullido de dolor.

Karamatsu se salió de la cama sin decir nada, y se fue al primer piso. Ichimatsu apretó los puños.

—¿Todo bien, brotha?— Karamatsu prendió las luces de la entrada.

Choromatsu presionaba su mano derecha contra su ropa. La tela fue absorbiendo la sangre hasta crear una enorme mancha que le cambió el color de la camisa. Choro no se encontraba bien, estaba pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver cómo su sangre manchaba el piso de madera.

Karamatsu lo llevó a la cocina. —Choromatsu, dame tu mano— espetó.

Choro negaba y ponía resistencia para que no le mirase la piel.

Karamatsu lo vio directo a los ojos —Tranquilizate, con mis cuidados de enfermero estrella, nada te dolerá.

Choromatsu dudó, pero estaba a salvo, tenía al hermano con habilidades para ser una madre viendo por su salud. Con lentitud, abrió la mano. Un pedazo de cristal estaba en el centro, todo cubierto de sangre.

—Piensa en mí, para que no sientas dolor cuando te saque el cristal.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eres mala anestesia— respondió Choromatsu todo mareado al ver su herida al aire.

—En la adorable de Nya-Chan— Karamatsu dijo enseguida.

Surtió efecto, porque Choromatsu taradeó una de sus canciones.

Karamatsu aprovechó para abrir el grifo, sacarle el cristal y lavarle la mano. A Choromatsu le salieron algunas lágrimas y un dolor agudo le recorrió toda la palma.

—No está profunda, reaccionaste a tiempo— Karamatsu sonrió aliviado.

Choromatsu estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando le hizo apretar un trapo y lo sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Voy por el botiquín y mamá, no tardo— dijo Karamatsu al subir. Sus pasos hicieron ruido por toda la escalera.

Karamatsu se detuvo al final de la misma, al reconocer la silueta de Ichimatsu en la oscuridad. No tenía intenciones de hablar con él después de lo ocurrido en el baño. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue placentero como humillante, era triste el tener que aceptar, que sólo de maneras tan grotescas iba a sentir algo de su cariño, o devoción por torturarlo. Tuvo que pasar a un lado de él, sin decirle nada.

—Miau...— Ichimatsu se interpuso en el camino para que Kara no siguiera avanzando. "Esto es problemático" pensó al ver las prisas de su hermano.

Karamatsu se detuvo —Miau— le respondió como todo un gato de voz grave. Mas no le dio toda su atención porque enseguida entró al baño. Necesitaba el botiquín y despertar a su hermosa madre para que lo ayudase a curar a Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu lo siguió y se quedó parado en el umbral.

—Please, Ichimatsu, déjame en paz por hoy. Choromatsu se lastimó la mano.

Ichi desvió la mirada y le mostró los dedos con la sombra de piquetes.

Karamatsu tembló, y por unos instantes perdió el equilibrio por la falta de aire —Fuiste tú...— dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ichimatsu torció la boca—los celos son muy problemáticos...


	8. No juegues con la verdad

**Capítulo VIII: No juegues con la verdad**

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Karamatsu por sus celos y los piquetes en sus dedos.

—Je... — Ichimatsu se metió las manos en sus pantalones holgados y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. No le iba a responder a nada, se iba a mantener callado, con esa horrible costumbre de no transmitir sus emociones.

Karamatsu no podía ser paciente, Choro estaba herido y le urgía atenderlo. Pero sabía que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si dejaba ese baño, Ichimatsu se comportaría como un animal. Que promesa tan dura: Ámame como a tus gatos ¿Qué iba a saber Ichimatsu de amor si no se quería?

—Te amo demasiado...— Karamatsu le dio la espalda al buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ni asi se pudo librar de su imagen, vio a Ichimatsu reflejado en el espejo. Esos ojos caídos le hicieron creer que tenía toda la culpa por el estado de Choro. —Pero también quiero a Choromatsu...

A Ichimatsu se le inyectaron de sangre los ojos y se mordió los labios. No le estaba dando tiempo a Karamatsu de explicarse. —Cacamatsu, eres escoria— pateó la puerta.

Karamatsu se volteó enseguida. —Brotha, ¿qué crees que haces?

—No, yo soy escoria por sentir lo mismo— Ichimatsu retrocedió.

—¿Cómo voy a saber lo que sientes si nunca me dices nada?— Karamatsu levantó la voz, eso ya se convertía en un pleito.

—Nunca le digo nada a nadie...— Ichimatsu arrastró la voz y le burbujeó todo el sentimentalismo sin sentido que albergaba dentro de sí. —Por que tengo miedo de que no entiendan mis emociones...— continuó hablando mientras una sonrisa chueca ambientaba su cara y mostraba su fila de dientes filosos.

—Mucho menos a mí...— Karamatsu bajó la cara y se despidió de sus emociones. Debería estar feliz por recibir una confesión, pero no se amaban en la misma frecuencia. Él le daría su espacio para desarrollarse como persona y llevase una vida feliz. Estuvo equivocado en pedirle que lo amase como uno de sus gatos, ya que tenía que comportarse como uno: no podía ser egoísta, no podía vivir sobre sus piernas en espera de unas cuantas caricias periódicas. Debió guardarse sus sentimientos, manteniéndolos en su pecho, vibrando, haciéndolo suspirar cuando se atrevían a intercambiar miradas. El amor no duele cuando se mantiene escondido.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Karamatsu se encontró a su madre de frente y ver su cara de decepción, fue lo peor que le pudo ocurrir. La mujer lloró y temblaba como si no reconociera a sus hijos. Karamatsu, por más que quiso, no pudo esconder la mirada ni cerrar los ojos. No se atrevió a respirar. El aura de su madre le condensaba sus movimientos y lo mantenía estático.

Ichimatsu se encontró con Matsuyo suspendida en el espejo, tratando de descifrar lo que hacían sus hijos, de comprender el escándalo y con esa esperanza que guardan los padres por no aceptar que sus pequeños andan por malos pasos.

—Madre...— Karamatsu se le acercó, estirando las manos. La mujer lo rechazó, era la culpa por creer que no los educó correctamente, y caían en un comportamiento erróneo.

—¡No me digan nada! Yo escuché mal, ¿es así, niños?

—No somos niños...— Ichimatsu recargó el rostro en la puerta, viendo a su la madre llorar por el espejo del baño. Era como estar rodeado por los contradicciones. La mujer que se encontraba con Karamatsu los creía correctos y buenos hijos; y la que flotaba en el cristal era quien los aborrecía por un amor que no los llevaría a ningún lado.

—¡Son mis niños, Ichimatsu!— A Matsuyo se le fue el habla.

Ichimatsu tuvo a dos madres recriminándole sus pecados y por fin comprendió que era sentirse como una basura, sin tener que recurrir a su falta de autoestima.

—Mami, ¿qué sucede?

Totty apareció de la mano con Jyusyhimatsu. La mujer no se controló, se llevó las manos al rostro y explotó en llanto. Sus berridos se escucharon por todo el pasillo sin que sus hijos pudieran arrebatarle su dolor.

Karamatsu golpeó la pared y sin decir nada, bajó corriendo las escaleras, yendo en dirección con Choromatsu.

Todomatsu se contagió de la tristeza de su madre, mientras que Jyushimatsu se acercaba a Ichi, como un perrito curioso que busca como lamerle el rostro a su dueño. Ichimatsu lo rechazó y con mucha furia se atrevió a gritarle a Karamatsu que emprendió la huida.

—¡Tú no comprendes nada, Karamatsu!

—Maldita sea, ¡dejen dormir!— Osomatsu apareció arrastrando su almohada. Iba a lanzarsela en la cara a alguno de sus hermanos cuando se encontró con su madre descompuesta. —¿Totty al fin te desconoció?

Todomatsu se acercó a Osomatsu y le metió un par de bofetadas. Osomatsu era un maldito que sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Osomatsu apretó los dientes y se sobó la inflamación de su mejilla, mirando para otro lado y murmurando maldiciones que servían para aminorar el dolor. Jyushimatsu abrazó a su madre, pero la mujer le negó la muestra de cariño.

—Ichimatsu, despertaré a papá. Por favor, ven a nuestro cuarto con Karamatsu...

—Tsk...— Ichimatsu bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies como si le costase moverse.

Totty se acercó a Jyushi. —Abrazame a mí, que no entiendo nada— y tomó las largas mangas de su hermano e hizo que le cubriese el cuerpo. Jyushimatsu lo estrujó y se mantuvo un rato así sin saber de los problemas que tendrían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Choromatsu estaba parado en el inicio de la escalera, con la vista al segundo piso. Las confesiones por parte de sus hermanos hicieron que no supiera como actuar con Karamatsu. En silencio le permitió curar su mano hasta que Ichimatsu vino a tensar el ambiente con su mirada fría.

—Van a despertar a papá...— Ichimatsu habló sin dejar de acosar a Choromatsu con la mirada.

—Y-Ya voy, brotha...— Karamatsu limpiaba la herida y le servía de excusa para no encararlo.

Choromatsu no soportaba estar en medio de todo. Empezaba a hiperventilar y sentía como el mundo giraba debajo de sus pies. Miraba de reojo a Karamatsu y se encontraba a un chico que no tenía cabeza para ser incoherente, y cuando enfocaba a Ichimatsu, hallaba a un gato imponiedo su territorio.

—Hermanos...

—Cállate, Pajamatsu— Ichi salió de la cocina.

Karamatsu no aguantó más, dejó la curación y arrimó la silla, provocando un chirrido que jamás en la vida se le olvidaría a Choromatsu. Así sonaban los corazones rotos.

—Oe, esta casa es de locos— Osomatsu entró a la cocina. —Cacamatsu e Ichimatsu pasaron a mi lado y ni un saludo. No hay respeto— comentó al abrir la nevera, sacó una cerveza y observó los alrededores porque para él, la vida era fácil mientras tuviera techo, comida y no diera ni un peso.

Choromatsu no le hizo caso, abrió con mucho trabajo una gasa usando una mano y los dientes. La parte más difícil sería el vendaje.

—¿Te la jalaste tanto que te salieron ampollas?— Osomatsu empezó a reírse y a revisar el botiquín.

—No, Osomatsu— Choro tragó saliva. En esa casa, quien no tenía respeto por nadie era el hermano mayor que no quería madurar.

—Entonces, ¿te diste tanto placer que se te quebró?— Oso dijo sin pasarsele por la mente que podía ayudar con el vendaje.

—Ya no somos unos niños.

—¡Alerta roja, a Pajamatsu se le activó su ego otra vez!

—Es suficiente.

—¡Alerta de ego!

—¡Comienzas a hartarme con querer ser el centro de atención!— A Choromatsu se le salieron las lágrimas e hipó por lo rápido que habló.

Osomatsu bajó la cerveza. Choromatsu sonrió al notar el cambio.

—¡Comienzas a hartarme con querer ser el centro de atención!— Osomatsu lo imitó, exagerando en su tono.

—Es en serio... Ya deberías comportarte como un adulto. Desde los doce años tienes el mismo carácter. Estás atorado en el tiempo...— Choromatsu siguió con las vendas, logrando que no le circulase sangre. Karamatsu hubiera hecho un espléndido trabajo si Ichimatsu no se hubiera asomado.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

Choromatsu asintió.

—Voy a hacer algo de adultos que no te esperas, eh ¡Pajamatsu!— Osomatsu terminó su cerveza de un golpe. —Dame tu mano.

—Oe, ¿para qué?— Choromatsu se negó.

—No seas mamón, dame la mano.

Choromatsu le tendió la mano sana.

—No esa, la accidentada por masturbación en exceso— Osomatsu sonrió de lado.

Choro retiró ambas manos, guárdandolas debajo de la mesa.

—Tsk, que me des la maldita mano— Osomatsu giró los ojos.

Choro tuvo que obedecer y le entregó la mano herida. Osomatsu le quitó las vendas y se las fue colocando de una forma más decente.

—¿Cómo te pasó esto?— Osomatsu preguntó al darle la última vuelta.

—Me corté con un cristal...

—Serás idiota.

—No tanto como tú.

—Cállate, Choromatsu. Estoy siendo adulto para que no te enojes.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué mamá está llorando?— la voz de papá llegó hasta ellos. Osomatsu dejó el vendaje y Choromatsu brincó sobre su asiento por el susto.

—No me digas, papá descubrió lo doloroso que es Cacamatsu que lo está regañando por hacer llorar a mamá de dolor— Osomatsu atoró el vendaje para que no se le deshiciera a Choromatsu.

—Basta, esto es grave. Eres el hermano mayor, anda a ver que sucede...— Choro practicamente lo mandó a donde estaban Karamatsu y papá.

* * *

Totty y Jyushimatsu estaban parados frente a la habitación de sus padres, cuando Osomatsu llegó.

—Totty tienes la mano pesada- Osomatsu trató de hacerse al chistoso ya que no sentía malestar en su carael rostro.

—Ne, nii-san, no es hora para tus cosas— Todomatsu se le acercó y le infló las mejillas para denotar su enfado.

Los hermanos no tuvieron tiempo para enfrentarse, se azoraron por los gritos de su padre. Aquella faceta del señor de la casa era un misterio para los chicos. Hasta Jyushimatsu perdió la sonrisa cambiándola por una línea de miedo. Totty se guardó detrás de su hermano mayor y lo apretó de los brazos. Choromatsu se les unió y al verlos tan silenciosos tragó saliva; deseó que a Karamatsu no le estuviera yendo mal, no se lo merecía.

—¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?— la voz de papá traspasó la habitación.

—No entiendo, nii-san...— Totty se recargó en el hombro de Osomatsu y sostuvo la mano de Jyushimatsu.

—Nada...— Ichimatsu habló y después de su voz, mamá volvió a llorar.

Osomatsu estiró la mano para abrir la puerta. Choromatsu se la bajó y con la mirada le dijo: "No lo hagas..."

—Padre, lo sentimos...— La voz de Karamatsu no transmitía esa tonalidad de saber hasta el más diminuto secreto del Universo. Eso causó que los hermanos estuvieran más atentos al regaño.

—Niños, ¿qué le hicieron a mamá? ¡Miren como se encuentra.

—Nada...

—Ichimatsu y yo estabamos peleando.

Choromatsu se sentó a un lado de la puerta, sintió una vibración horrible en el pecho que le sacó unas cuantas lágrimas. Presentía que algo feo iba a ocurrir. No soportaba su sensatez.

—Mamá escuchó que nos tratabamos diferente— Karamatsu hablaba con dificultad. Por cada palabra, su voz se volvía menos audible.

—¿Cómo qué se estaban tratando?— Papá preguntó sin pensar.

Mamá abrió la puerta y al toparse con sus otros hijos, no dejó que le vieran su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó hablar a Ichimatsu.

—Amantes...

—¡Brotha, no es cierto!— Karamatsu gritó.

—¿Qué pasó en el baño...?— Ichimatsu se subió el cubrebocas al rostro.

Osomatsu dejó de sonreír con cinismo. Jyushimatsu parpadeó, no era tan idiota, comprendía el significado de la palabra; él quería convertirse en el amante de Homura. Choromatsu se tapó los oídos.

—Ichimatsu, lárgate de la casa— Papá le señaló la puerta a su hijo.

Ichimatsu se puso de pie. Karamatsu lo sostuvo de la mano para que no se fuera.

—Déjame en paz, Cacamatsu. Es tu culpa, tú empezaste esto— Ichimatsu le echó en cara todo el odio que mantenía para él.

—¡Larguense los dos!— Papá gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todomatsu dio un gritito y se tapó los oídos.

—Non, non, non. Me iré yo— Karamatsu soltó a Ichimatsu y salió de la habitación. Sus hermanos le abrieron paso

Ichimatsu salió después y sonrió bastante, era como si amase el dolor de Karamatsu.

—¿Ustedes dos, qué?— Osomatsu estaba confundido.

—Lo que escuchaste...— Ichimatsu murmuró. Detrás de él, su padre no paraba de llorar.

—Yo me voy con Karamatsu...— Choromatsu habló desde su rincón.


	9. Nuestra sangre no guarda secretos

**Autor:**

Debería poner autora xD pero suena mejor en masculino xD. Sólo les digo que fue una mala idea escribir este capítulo con Metalocalypse de fondo (?), Ajajaja, el fic empezó sin sentido y ahora todos explotan. Mi asesora de tesis tenía razón, no debo leer literatura rusa (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: Nuestra sangre no guarda secretos**

"Mi madre está llorando. Sus lágrimas se escuchan desde la cocina..."

Karamatsu entró a la habitación y sus hermanos se pararon en la puerta mientras empacaba su ropa. Como pudo, metió sus cosas en una mochila deportiva que no logró cerrar por los artículos mal esparcidos. El armario perdió su parte azul, los colores que antes formaban un arcoiris se desvanecieron. Adiós, azul, por ti mamá está llorando. La habitación formó un vacío que ni con los suspiros se volvió a llenar. Choromatsu se puso a la par, siendo más cuidadoso con sus objetos. Se preguntó para qué necesitaba a Nyan-chan, dejando a la idol abandonada en un cajón. Cogió su ropa y de unos cuantos ahorros reservados para sus eventos. Ningún hermano peleó por el dinero; a nadie se lo ocurrió qué decir o hacer, estaban sumidos en el limbo de la culpa.

Ichimatsu pasó entre quienes dejaban la casa. No se fijó de sus maletas ni de su desesperación para no echarse a llorar. Abrió la ventana y se sentó en su borde para que el viento le despeinara el cabello. Palpó sus pantalones, encontrando unos cigarros en conjunto de un encendedor; fumó como si nada ocurriera, dejando que la ceniza se fuera con la brisa. El humo se fue al cielo, como las plegarias que se mueren a medio a camino.

Choromatsu se detuvo y observó la espalda de Ichimatsu. —¿Por qué eres tan indiferente?— quiso gritar, lanzarle la maleta en la cara. Extrañó al niño que no temía meterse a los golpes. Aquel que creció muy pronto porque se creyó responsable.

Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros.

Karamatsu se puso las gafas, sirvieron para ocultar su tristeza.

—Pajamatsu, ¿por qué diablos lo sigues?— Osomatsu entró a la habitación, empujando a Todomatsu.

La atención se centró en el mayor de los hermanos. Miradas fijas, miradas confusas, sólo Ichimatsu continúo con la misma pose. Choromatsu dejó de empacar, las prendas temblaron en sus manos; no quería más gritos. Todomatsu salió corriendo, se escuchó su llanto.

—¡Oi, Choromatsu, respondeme! ¿Por qué lo sigues?— Osomatsu alzó la voz. Su histeria minó todo el cuarto; su enojo se plantó dentro de la piel de Karamatsu.

—¡Brotha, no le grites!— Karamatsu lanzó la mochila al suelo, y sostuvo del cuello a Osomatsu.

—¡Anda a coger con Ichimatsu y deja que Choromatsu me responda!— Oso lo empujó y le escupió en la cara. Otra vez siendo infantil, otra vez con miedo a quedarse sólo.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san, detente!— Jyushimatsu lo atrapó antes de que se abalanzase sobre Karamatsu.

"Mi padre llora, sus lágrimas se escuchan desde la otra habitación..."

—¡Suéltame, Jyushimatsu!— Osomatsu se removió entre las mangas amarillas y sacó toda su fuerza para librarse del agarre.

Ichimatsu apagó el filtro sobre la madera, el olor a quemado le llegó a los hermanos que se sumían en la tensión. Era como si no le importase que se fueran a matar a golpes. Ichimatsu prefirió fijarse en luna y en como las nubes la ocultaban. Sus sentimientos fueron interpretados por el cielo.

"Adiós, azul, por tu culpa mamá está llorando."

Karamatsu sostuvo del cuello a Osomatsu y lo azotó contra el panel de madera. La habitación vibró y algunos libros de la estantería cayeron al suelo. Jyushimatsu se tapó la cara con las mangas. Ichimatsu ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas.

—¡Alto!— la voz de Choromatsu resonó. Nadie le hizo caso.

Karamatsu azotó con más fuerza a Oso. El panel se quebró en la espalda del hermano mayor, quien cerraba los ojos por el dolor clavándosele en la columna. Jyushimatsu abrazó a Karamatsu para detenerlo, pero pudo más la adrenalina y la decepción del momento para que no pudiera ser controlado.

—¡No te arruines la vida confesando tus sentimientos!— Karamatsu le gritó.

Osomatsu deslizó su espalda por el panel roto. Su mirada se posó en Choromatsu. Comprendió sus sentimientos y en lugar de expresarlos, se los tragó por la fuerza de su enojo.

Karamatsu tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación; Choromatsu caminó detrás de él, mirando hacia atrás: ya no eran una familia...

—¡No se vayan!— Totty los alcanzó en la puerta y los abrazó.

De fondo, se escuchaba el llanto de Ichimatsu y el maullido de los gatos.

* * *

Los hermanos anduvieron por casi una hora. No tenían rumbo y pasaban los mismos lugares más de una vez. Karamatsu encontró en cada sitio algún tipo de recuerdo: la tienda de comestibles donde mamá los mandaba cuando eran pequeños, la parada de autobús de cuando empezaron la secundaria, el poste en donde Osomatsu se abrió la cabeza, el callejón donde Ichimatsu adoptó a su primer gato, el parque donde Jyushimatsu hizo miles de volteretas, o la banca donde Totty se sentaba a mover los pies. Karamatsu vacilaba entre memorias, por Choromatsu se veía forzado a retomar el camino.

Su éxodo tomó una pausa en un parque alejado de casa. Hallaron una cúpula con forma de tortuga, de esas que los niños escalan para conquistar la cima.

Choromatsu se fijó en la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana. En su percepción, todo el sufrimiento lo sintió como si hubiese durado días.

Las mochilas descansaron en la arena. La deportiva mostraba varias prendas azules y negras, a la ropa interior saliéndose por algunos cierres, y los zapatos estaban metidos en las bolsas. La escolar estaba perfectamente cerrada, que a simple vista no se podía saber que tenía dentro, pero se apreciaba un botón de Nyan-chan cerca de uno de los cierres.

Choromatsu vio el desastre en las cosas de Karamatsu. Su hermano no era desordenado.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Choromatsu se sentó como indio en un rincón de la tortuga. Exactamente, donde la escasa luz de la luna les brindaba algo de visión. Se apreciaban sus gestos cansados, dormía sus horas correctas. No se desvelaba por cuenta propia, sólo cuando a Osomatsu se le antojaba arrastrarlo al pachinko. Cuando pensó en él, se apretó los muslos y bajó la mirada. Ya no viviría a su lado; no tendría a quien aconsejar para recibir burlas como agradecimiento. Abrió la boca para que el aire le pasase por la garganta y sintió como la soledad se le introducía en el cuerpo.

Karamatsu se sentó a su lado y en un juego de manos, desnudó su cara de los lentes, atorándolos en su camisa; sonreía. Choromatsu se contagió de ese extraño gesto que carecía de sentido, sonriéndole con los labios pálidos y temblorosos.

—Me enamoré, brotha.

"Mamá nunca llora, la escuché en la cocina..."

—¿De quién?— Choromatsu estaba siendo valiente, que la sensación le quemaba el pecho.

Karamatsu pegó la cabeza en la estructura de cemento. Allí estaba el representante del melodrama en medio de un caos real. El hermano que le sonríe a las desgracias. El ser que daría la vida con tal que sus hermanos conocieran la verdadera felicidad. Un personaje de tragedia griega con el destino predispuesto por los dioses: Si he de sufrir en tu nombre, que afilen los cuchillos; los estoy esperando.

—Lo escuchaste, ¿para qué repetirlo?— Karamatsu tomó su mochila y sacó sus cosas para acomodarlas como se debe.

—Sí, lo escuché... Pero... No te defendiste, ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?— Choromatsu se impacientó, ¡a buena hora se le ocurre acomodar una maldita maleta! Extrañó a Osomatsu, nadie lo incitaría a comportarse como cavernícola.

—El amor, my brotha, tiene un camino bastante ambiguo. Amas con todo lo que tienes, o amas hasta que alguien se tira del precipicio. En este caso, my love era el precipicio... No ¡El precipicio tiene fondo! ¡Era un abismo neblinoso donde el fondo es incierto! Y lo que pasó se define con la neblina, estábamos revueltos en la bruma, juntos en el mismo sitio oscuro en espera de los rayos del sol. Y la neblina se condensó separándose del abismo.

Choromatsu dejó de prestarle atención, no era momento para que hablase con metáforas. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Ni yo, era confuso— Karamatsu dejó de arreglar su mochila.

"Papá está llorando, lo escuché mientras golpeaba la puerta..."

—S-Somos hermanos, todos nos queremos...— Choromatsu trató de salvar la situación.

—No lo quiero como hermano— Karamatsu elevó la voz. —I'm in love with him!

Con la confesión, la herida se hizo más grande. Toda la amargura salió por sus cortes y llenó el ambiente de todos los sentimientos de Karamatsu. Las lágrimas fluyeron "el llanto de un hombre es más sincero, ya que lo educan para evitarlo", pensó cuando se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¡Lo amo, Choromatsu! ¡Lo amo!

Los gritos salieron de la tortuga. Un poco de esa voz tenía que llegarle a Ichimatsu, para que comprendiera que un corazón roto se mantiene así por el recuerdo de quien lo destroza.

—Desde siempre— Karamatsu tosió. —¿S-s-sabes que feliz me puse cuando me aceptó un beso? No me lo podía creer, fue el momento más dichoso de mi existencia. Brotha, es cierto... —tragó aire y se restregó los ojos— hay un color distinto en todo lo que ves, aprecias tus alrededores y te levantas todos los días con el mismo pensamiento: "voy a mejorar por ti, para que nunca te falte una sonrisa". Por qué mi mundo era esa curva en su labios que nadie veía porque sólo yo le prestaba atención. Le sonreía a sus gatos... Le sonreía a los rincones... Le sonreía a sus extraños pensamientos e ideas únicas... Y y-yo estaba pendiente de eso ¡Era un espectáculo! ¡Era un cometa a punto de rozar con mi mundo!

"Por qué mi mundo era esa curva en su labios que nadie veía porque sólo yo le prestaba atención"

—Fui feliz en el engaño. Fui feliz siendo parte de su mundo. Fui feliz cuando intercambiamos miradas antes de que se enterase de mis sentimientos. Y me convertí en un tonto cuando me atreví a hablarle de amor. Esperé un abrazo en cámara lenta, un beso de película y una vida rodeada de nosotros dos. El amor te roba el sentido y te vuelve un optimista que se olvida de cómo pensar.

"Smile, Ichimatsu. Please."

"Mi madre está destrozada, vi su espalda antes de abandonar mi hogar."

"Mi padre no me dirigió la palabra, en su memoria ya no soy su hijo."

—Pensé que me amaría como a uno de sus gatos, y terminé como un perro que le mueve la cola...

"Madre, nuestra sangre no guarda secretos. Lo siento, me enamoré de mi hermano."

"Padre, dentro de mí fluye algo que no está bien. Lo siento, me enamoré de mi hermano."

"Ichimatsu, te amo. Lo siento, me enamoré de ti..."

—No eres un gato, eres humano...— dijo Choromatsu y fue allí, cuando Karamatsu borró su sonrisa.

* * *

Matsuzo entró a la habitación a los pocos minutos de que sus hijos abandonaran la casa. Encontrándose a Osomatsu en el suelo y a Ichimatsu llorando en el marco de la ventana.

—¡Tampoco a ti te quiero aquí!— gritó el hombre sosteniendo con brusquedad a Ichimatsu y lo lanzó al suelo.

"Mis hijos son mi razón de vivir."

Ichimatsu presintió el peligro. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y contrajo las piernas para protegerse. Su padre traía el cinto en la mano. El cinturón de cuero cortó el aire y el impacto retumbó en la espalda del chico que se retorcía en el suelo.

"Soy una basura... Hice llorar a mamá..."

El látigo golpeó al piso, a los pies descalzos, a la piel que sobresalía por debajo de la sudadera morada, magullando las manos ymoreteando el cuello. Ichimatsu se mordía los labios y se removía en el suelo por los síntomas de dolor invadiendo su cuerpo. La sangre manó cuando el cinto le reventó un labio, por reacción se destapó la cara para palparse la boca. El cinto impactó en su ojo, hinchándole el párpado. Ichimatsu rugió de dolor, no pudo abrir el ojo.

"Soy una basura... Hice enojar a mi papá..."

Ichimatsu se sentó sin darle la mirada a su padre, y no usó las manos como escudo. Únicamente, cerró el ojo y esperó el próximo golpe. Escuchaba el sonido del cinturón en camino, y cuando el impacto sonó, apretó los puños, mas no sintió dolor.

—¡No, papá, está mal! ¡No golpees a Ichimatsu nii-san!— Jyushimatsu le quitó el arma a su padre, y la dejó caer. En el rostro tenía la marca del cinturón. Todo el daño estaba en su oreja, le sangraba. La hebilla cortó el lóbulo.

—Por favor, Ichimatsu, vete de esta casa...— Matsuzo se escudó en Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu puso una rodilla en el suelo y se levantó como si fuera un títere. Se tambaleó a la puerta y bajó la escalera resbalándose en los últimos peldaños. Su cara se arrastró por el piso dejando un rastro de sangre. Matsuyo corrió a abrazarlo, aún con duda de sus actos, y no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su hijo.

Ichimatsu se fue sin ponerse los zapatos y olvidó cerrar la puerta.

"Al fin se han desecho de la basura. Lo siento, mamá... Lo siento, papá... Me enamoré de mi hermano..."


	10. El Gato

**Capítulo X:**

 **El Gato  
**

* * *

¿A dónde se fue el escándalo de los seis hermanos? Se preguntó la casa, cuando al fin pudo conocer el silencio.

Nada de gritos, ninguna risa. Sólo el ruido de los pasos pasos al subir y bajar por las escaleras, puertas que se abren; puertas que se cierran, y la brisa chocando contra la ventana. Es una casa vacía con cinco almas dentro que se han olvidado de como ser una familia. Los padres no platican con los hijos. Los hijos no hablan entre ellos. Todos se observan, como si el germen de la culpa floreciera dentro de sus cuerpos. Los maullidos se extinguieron junto con las canciones de la terraza; ni mucho menos hay un libro a medio terminar sobre la mesa. Tres partes de aquel hogar se esfumaron como el humo de un cigarrillo.

—Ya pasó una semana...— Todomatsu estaba en el sillón, con la vista puesta en las afueras. Jugaba con el anillo que le regaló Ichimatsu, girándolo entre sus dedos, pasándolo de mano en mano, y rodándolo sobre el marco de la ventana. Algo que se encontraba debajo de la cajonera, llamó su atención. Se escabulló a recoger el objeto, al meter la mano se encontró con unas viejas gafas de Karamatsu. El miedo se le hizo presente, Osomatsu no estaba con el mejor de los ánimos: se iritaba por cualquier cosa, y su enojo le hacía azotar los muebles y llenar de insultos tanto a él como a Jyushimatsu.

Le dolió tener esos dos objetos que le pertenecieron a sus hermanos que ya no vivían en la casa. Todomatsu asentó las gafas, estaban sucias y con una patita rota, de igual manera que Karamatsu. Al lado de los lentes colocó el anillo decorado con un gato negro. Totty analizó ambas cosas, y las fue uniendo como si formaran parte de un mismo rompecabezas. No encontró forma de juntarlas, las curvas del anillo alejaban a los lentes, "por la fuerza nada funciona" pensó. Hasta que se le ocurrió encajar la argolla en la pata descompuesta. —¿El anillo te lo dio él, verdad?— Todomatsu le habló al recuerdo de Ichimatsu, como sí estuviera en el cuarto jugando con su gato.

—Totty...— Jyushimatsu se sentó a un lado de su hermano. Tenía una caja de zapatos donde reposaba el gato naranja de Ichimatsu. —No quiere comer...— el gato respiraba lento y sus costillas se hundían por cada latido de su corazón. Un maullido apenas se escuchaba cuando aspiraba aire y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, con unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas.

—Tenemos que buscar a Ichimatsu nii-san...— dijo Todomatsu y puso las cosas dentro de la caja. El gato era el único que comprendía el dolor de toda la familia sin juzgar a nadie. Él sólo amaba.

El gato reconoció el aroma de su dueño al olfatear el anillo. Le maulló a Ichimatsu como si le diera la bienvenida a casa. De la emoción brincó de su resguardo y por la falta de fuerza, su cuerpo se estampó en el piso y no se pudo mover. Sin embargo, sus ojos miraban la puerta de la habitación, era como si supiera que en cualquier momento fuera entrar su mejor amigo y lo acurrucaría entre sus brazos. El gato le ronroneó al recuerdo y sus patitas masajearon el piso; era feliz, para él, Ichimatsu estaba cerca. El felino logró pararse cuando una silueta se formó en los paneles de papel. Su maullido se hizo agudo y sus orejas se pusieron rectas al reconocer el sonido de las pisadas de su dueño al arrastrarse por el piso, ese andar lento, cansado, con leves pausas. Sin embargo, no era él, era uno que se le parecía pero con un olor distinto como personalidad.

Osomatsu vio como el gato se dejó caer y no hizo nada. No le importaba nadie dentro de esa habitación, estaba encerrado en su terquedad y seguía indignado con Choromatsu.

Totty acercó la caja de zapatos y con cuidado, metió al animal dentro. El gato se aferró al anillo y se durmió sin soltarlo. Él sólo amaba...

* * *

Ichimatsu no sabía cuantos días transcurrieron desde que lo sacaron de casa. Los moretones de su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer, excepto por la inflamación de su ojo, que no cedía, pero al menos ya no era un cúmulo de sangre. Vivía con una pareja, un chico de lentes y su novia. No hablaba con ellos, y no contaba con el valor para dedicarles un hola o de agradecer por sus cuidados. Los chicos no lo presionaban a que se marchase y todos los días le regalaban una sonrisa, tenían fe de que su invitado les contase lo ocurrido o les dijera algo.

Ichimatsu tenía en cuenta que debía marcharse y buscar un lugar a donde pertenecer, ¿dónde era eso? Nunca se sintió como parte de un todo. Su escasa autoestima lo encerraba a rememorar sus palabras con que culpó a Karamatsu, cómo si su hermano fuera el único que se dedicó a querer a la persona incorrecta. Ni siquiera usaba su típica sudadera morada y sus pants angostos; su padre los rasgó por los golpes, dejando en hileras parte de su ropa. Ahora vestía con las prendas sobrantes del chico de lentes: una playera blanca que le quedaba bastante ancha e igual que los vaqueros de mezclilla. Andaba descalzo y arrastraba la tela como si fuera su alma. No tenía ganas de nada y eso entristecía a los chicos que le dieron asilo, dentro de un departamento donde apenas cabían los tres.

"Una vez habló con nosotros" dijo el chico de lentes a su novia "fue en Navidad y se veía feliz..."

Una tarde, Ichimatsu se acercó a la pareja y se sentó a la mesa. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a convivir sin que ellos lo llamasen. —Me tengo que ir...— dijo con la mirada puesta en sus rodillas.

—¿Tienes a donde?— la chica preguntó tomando de la mano a su novio.

Ichimatsu negó.

—¿Estudias?— preguntó el muchacho con lentes.

Ichimatsu volvió a negar.

—¿Trabajas?

La respuesta fue otra negativa. Ichimatsu se tensó sobre la silla, encogiéndose: no tenía nada, era menos que basura.

—Bueno, con algo se empieza, ¿no crees?— la chica le sonrió y el chico de lentes le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ichimatsu tembló ante el tacto, era un gato huraño que quería ronronear y a la vez salir corriendo ante las muestras de afecto. Se sintió peor cuando no supo que decir o hacer. No tenía más amigos que no fueran sus hermanos y gatos; ahora ni a ellos. La garganta se le hizo un nudo que no le permitió respirar, una tos se le presentó que se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar sus gestos; extrañó su cubrebocas, le ayudaba a escudar sus emociones. Ichimatsu se descompuso en llanto: se abría al dolor, dejaba que sus sentimientos le limpiasen el alma.

La pareja se asustó por el estado de su invitado. El chico de lentes estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, cuando su novia lo detuvo sin que Ichimatsu se diera cuenta. No sería correcto invadir el espacio de un chico que apenas se abre a la realidad de las cosas. Lo vieron llorar y no lo interrumpieron. En ningún momento se metieron con su vida, tampoco se burlaron de sus lágrimas. Lo dejaron desahogarse, permitieron que llorase hasta que sólo le quedaron suspiros cansados.

—¿Qué harás primero?— el chico de lentes le habló cuando lo notó más tranquilo.

—Trabajar...— Ichimatsu respondió y sus manos arrugaron la mezclilla del pantalón.

Si nunca hacía algo por él, debería empezar haciendo cosas por los demás. Así que le decisión ya estaba tomada. Buscaría un trabajo, pagaría lo que estos chicos le dieron de comer, buscaría donde vivir, iría por sus gatos e iniciaría una nueva vida lejos de Karamatsu, lejos de todos, les daría el mejor regalo a su familia que pensaba como idóneo: desaparecer. Era fácil en pensamiento, pero todo esto le atemorizaba, de nuevo, caía en la sensación de inutilidad y el abandonado le nubló la mente.

—¿Y de qué quieres trabajar?— preguntó la chica al servirle una taza de té a él y su novio.

—No lo presiones, algo se le ocurrirá. Estoy seguro de que es bueno para muchas cosas— dijo el chico de lentes.

"¿Qué cosas, dime?" Ichimatsu pensó pero no se atrevió a expulsar sus dudas. Era un bueno para nada, en la escuela y en ninguna parte aprendió a sobresalir, era el último para todo; sus hermanos se llevaban los méritos: Osomatsu, era bueno para ser el centro de atención y siempre le perdonaban que metiera la pata; Choromatsu resolvía los problemas y sus decisiones nunca le traían consecuencias a nadie; Jyushimatsu era un deportista nato que sabía como querer a todos sus hermanos; Todomatsu era el más independiente, buscaba cumplir sus objetivos y Karamatsu... él entregaba todo por su familia.

—Puedes llenar unas cuantas solicitudes y salimos a ver que encontramos— la chica volvió a hablar y le dejó unas solicitudes a Ichimatsu junto con un bolígrafo. Sin decir nada, empezó a rellenar las hojas con sus datos y cuando llegó a la parte de donde vivía, no supo que escribir.

—Escribe que vives con nosotros, la dirección es...— el chico de lentes le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, Ichimatsu conseguía a sus primeros amigos.

* * *

Jyushimatsu y Totty buscaban por el centro de la ciudad a Ichimatsu. Se metían a los callejones y seguían a los gatos callejeros que se encontraban, por si alguno los llevaba con su hermano.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san!— Jyushimatsu gritaba en las callejuelas y sostenía la caja de zapatos que albergaba al gato. Los felinos que vagabundeaban entre los tambos de basura corrían por el susto que les pegaba el chico por sus gritos.

Todomatsu hacía un seguimiento de los lugares por los que pasaban, mediante el google maps de su celular, para no andar en círculos y parecer estúpidos. Ya con los últimos actos de la semana bastaba.

—¡No está Ichimatsu nii-san, no está!— Jyushi no perdía los ánimos y corría por diferentes partes buscando a su hermano. Aquella energía era positiva para Totty, no le permitía que se entristeciera y le motivaba a que su indiferencia con sus hermanos no se presentara. Seguía adelante en encontrarse con Ichimatsu; sólo él lograría que el gato volviera a comer.

—En esa tienda de comestibles están solicitando, recuerda que tienes que sonreír o no te van a contratar— El chico de lentes le decía a Ichimatsu mientras este se detenía a ver el letrero del lugar señalado. Sabía sonreír, pero ahora no recordaba como hacerlo.

—Sí...— Ichimatsu respondió y releyó su hoja de empleo.

Jyushimatsu fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Ichimatsu fuera del callejón y alzó la caja donde estaba el gato por encima de su cabeza y llamó a su hermano todo emocionado: —¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Totty, es Ichimatsu nii-san!— continuó gritando.

Todomatsu se volteó y se llevó las manos a la boca por la emoción —¡Nii-san!— salió corriendo y se le abalanzó apretujándolo —¡ne, ne! ¡Te estabamos buscando!

—¡Gemelos!— la pareja dijo asombrada.

En eso Jyushimatsu se asomó y se unió al abrazo grupal.

—¡No, son tres!— la chica parpadeaba e intercambiaba miradas de sorpresa con su novio.

—S-somos seis...— Ichimatsu habló con dificultad, ya que Todomatsu le robaba el aire y Jyushimatsu le reventaba las costillas por su fuerza.

—¡SEIS!— la parejo alzó la voz ¡Era increíble que alguien tuviera seis hijos de golpe!

—Jyushi... el... gato...— Todomatsu tuvo que interrumpir el reencuentro por el bien del gato que yacía en la casa.

A Ichimatsu se le encogió el corazón por el tono de Todomatsu, que se apuró a mirar dentro de la caja. El chico de lentes y su novia observaron el cambio de su invitado cuando miró dentro: a Ichimatsu se le dilató la pupila del ojo bueno y el color de sus labios se comparó con el papel. Dentro de la caja se escuchó un maullido.

—No... Tú, no...— Ichimatsu dijo al ocultar al felino entre sus brazos. Poco le importó el anillo y las gafas, todo lo que deseó es que su mejor amigo no estuviera enfermo, que fuera una pesadilla y que estuviera pronto a despertar a media madrugada para salir a alimentar a sus gatos. Karamatsu estaría tocando su guitarra. Mamá y papá dormirían en paz sin ninguna preocupación. Sus hermanos ocuparían su espacio en el futón. Nadie pediría amor como si fuera uno de sus gatos. Todos serían hermanos y nada más...

El felino abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su amo. Le dedicó un suave maullido y su ronroneo no se hizo esperar. Ichimatsu le sonrió a su amigo y le apretó la nariz, jugando con él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó las gafas de Karamatsu y le picó la barriga a su pequeño amigo. El gato hizo un esfuerzo por darle una zarpada, pero su patita se desvaneció y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se acomodaba para dormir, pero a Ichimatsu se le escapaban las lágrimas, y sin embargo, mantenía el gesto como si recordase la felicidad.

"Por qué mi mundo era esa curva en su labios que nadie veía porque sólo yo le prestaba atención"

Jyushimatsu, Totty y la pareja le dieron espacio a Ichimatsu. Tenían mucho que preguntarse entre ellos, pero no se atrevieron por la escena que veían. Ichimatsu volvió a meter al gato en la caja y depositó las gafas, llevándose todo con él. Los cuatro restantes lo siguieron en silencio, fijándose en sus pasos y como su espalda se hundía de nuevo en la tristeza.

—Es su mejor amigo...— Dijo Todomatsu al mirar a la pareja.

Jyushimatsu avanzaba con las mangas cubriéndole los ojos. Por ratos se tropezaba por no fijarse en su camino, pero era su modo de ofrecer respetos al sufrimiento ajeno.

Los cinco llegaron a un puente e Ichimatsu fue el único que descendió a la orilla del río. Dejó la caja reposar en el cesped y la patita del gato se asomó, sacaba las garras, pedía jugar con su dueño. Ichimatsu le golpeó la pata con cuidado, por unos minutos parecieron los mismos de antes: el chico solitario que se la pasaba horas en su rincón con su gato durmiendo entre las piernas.

La tarde se fue desvaneciendo, cediéndole el paso a la noche naranja y azul, con unas cuantas estrellas que apenas brillaban. En las cercanías del río se encendieron unas cuantas farolas, pero apenas alumbraron al chico y su mascota. No era necesaria la luz cuando ellos se conocían muy bien.

Todomatsu se hacía al desentendido al verificar los mensajes de su celular. Jyushimatsu se sentó entre las divisiones del puente, tenía los pies por fuera y los movía. La pareja se abrazaba y veía para otra parte. Seguían en silencio, siendo testigos de otro tipo de cariño...

—¿Oe? ¡¿OE?! ¡Espera!— se escuchó como Ichimatsu elevaba la voz. —¡Qué esperes!— el tono se hizo más agudo, lloraba, pero los presentes no se atrevían a mirar: observaban sus zapatos y las farolas, no estaban invitados a ser parte de ese dolor.

—No... No... No...— Ichimatsu metió las manos en la tierra, y empezó a cavar, lastimándose las uñas por las piedras que aparecían de repente —Es mi culpa...— la voz se le descomponía y sus berridos llenaron la parte baja del puente.

—Voy a estudiar una universidad nocturna— Choromatsu dijo muy animado.

—¡Yo seré un dandy, brotha!— contestó Karamatsu al llevarse una mano al mentón.

Ambos hermanos tenían la compra y se detuvieron en seco cuando se toparon con Totty y Jyushimatsu a mitad del puente.

—Brothas...— dijo Karamatsu al entregarle su parte de la despensa a Choromatsu y se acercó a sus hermanos.

Jyushimatsu mordía los barandales de metal del puente y Todomatsu le señaló a Ichimatsu que hacía un hueco en la tierra con sus propias manos.

Karamatsu no pidió una explicación, bajó corriendo por la inclinación del pasto. Sus pies se hundían en el lodo y eso le dificultaba que avanzase. Al final optó por dar un brincó y correr más a prisa, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Ichimatsu y quedar a su altura.

—Oi, Ichimatsu ¡Ichimatsu!— gritó Karamatsu y le sostuvo el rostro. Apenas vio sus heridas, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto y las lágrimas empápandole el rostro, que le limpiaba con los pulgares, pero volvían a fluir con tanta velocidad que resultó una tarea inútil.

—T-Todo es mi culpa... Tú... él... Todo...— Ichimatsu continuó sacando tierra, sus uñas le sangraban por el impacto al chocar contra el suelo.

—Non, brotha...— Karamatsu le sostuvo las manos por la muñecas y pegó a Ichimatsu sobre su hombro. Lo escuchó ahogarse con su saliva, escuchó como le crujía el corazón. Fue una estocada a su amor encontrarse con él en pleno sufrimiento.

—Está muerto, Cacamatsu... Él... Mi amigo... Está en la caja de zapatos...— Ichimatsu depositó todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda, clavándole las uñas, escálandolo, como si eso fuera a apaciguar su dolor. Karamatsu le correspondió el abrazo, y metió sus manos entre sus cabellos, alisándolos con los dedos; despeinando todavía más a su hermano.

—¿Ya te despediste, brotha?— Karamatsu estuvo a punto de besarlo. Se contuvo al apretarlo entre sus brazos.

Ichimatsu negó.

—Hazlo...— respondió Karamatsu y se apartó de él.

Ichimatsu se acercó a la caja, sacó el anillo y los lentes, guardándolos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cerró la caja y la metió en el hoyo sin forma que cavó a base de sus emociones. Karamatsu empezó a echar tierra cuando Ichi le dio inicio a la sepultura. En silencio cubrieron el hueco, hasta que no se pudo hacer más.

—Karamatsu... dame un abrazo...— Ichimatsu dijo tan bajo que sólo su hermano lo pudo oír.

Karamatsu asintió y lo abrazó, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo. Sus latidos tenían diferente compás, nunca embonarían en ningún ámbito de la vida. Las farolas no ayudaron en nada... La luz apenas llegaba a los hermanos. Eran dos sombras en la oscuridad: estáticas y juntas, que ninguna persona en el puente podía saber que es lo que hacían...

—Miau... — maulló Ichimatsu y le besó el cuello.

—Miau... — respondió Karamatsu besándole una mejilla.

Los chicos pegaron sus frentes, y aprovecharon la noche, para besarse... Cómo si siempre hubiera sido así... Sin remordimientos.


	11. Hermanos

**Capítulo XI:**

 **Hermanos**

* * *

 _Tengo miedo. La tarde es gris y la tristeza  
del cielo se abre como una boca de muerto.  
Tiene mi corazón un llanto de princesa  
olvidada en el fondo de un palacio desierto._

—Pablo Neruda

* * *

Osomatsu siguió a sus hermanos, para encontrar al dueño del gato. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia para que no se dieran cuenta de que los vigilaba. Venía fumando y con los ojos inyectados en sangre por las noches de que su enojo no le dejó dormir. Todos en casa sabían que era el más afectado por la situación, no por un sentimiento fraternal, sino por la necesidad de ser el centro del mundo. El chico no llevaba encima el color rojo que lo distinguía, iba por la calle siendo una persona más: los pantalones de mezclilla, los converses negros y una playera blanca que apestaba a tabaco. Era otro, su evolución lo llevaba por el camino del martirio.

Fue él quien vio de primero a Ichimatsu afuera del callejón, andando con una pareja que para los ojos de Osomatsu no tenían pinta de llevarse con su hermano. Bufó, vanagloriándose de sus escasos logros como si estos le hubieran cambiado la vida "yo sí tengo amigos de verdad, no gente que se me acerca por que parezco una puta recién violada" pensó y tuvo que taparse la boca o lo descubrirían por su forma de reír. Acechó desde su esquina, con la espalda pegada a la pared, asomando apenas el rostro. De nuevo, sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la nariz para festejar su pseudo talento de detective.

—Choropajarowski, vamos— dijo Osomatsu cuando Ichimatsu avanzó con rapidez.

Sin embargo, no hubo quien le responda, sólo escuchó como una bolsa de plástico rodaba sobre el piso. Osomatsu se despegó de la pared y miró a su derecha, donde Choromatsu se ponía cada vez que planeaban alguna travesura. Así era desde niños y nunca se imaginó que eso fuera a terminar. Chasqueó la lengua al no querer aceptar los cambios y el enojo volvió a presentarse.

El resto de las personas caminaron detrás de Ichimatsu, y apenas pudo entender las palabras sueltas que llegaban a sus oídos. Decidido, continuó con su acecho y cuando creyó conveniente seguir al grupo, salió de su escondite y avanzó sin ser presuroso. Su nueva guarida fue en el inicio del puente, agachado en las columnas que le daban inicio, mirando de reojo los comportamientos de todos los presentes y escuchando las quejas de Ichimatsu desde la parte baja de la estructura. Su misión como hermano mayor era cuidar de todos, no ser un espectador en su dolor, pero no se le presentó ninguna clase de remordimiento por sus actos; sólo quería recobrar su alianza con Choromatsu y destrozarle el rostro a Karamatsu por llevarselo. El egoísmo reinaba en su pensar.

Entonces, ante él, todos se reunían después de una semana de confusiones y corazones rotos. No le importó, él era así, sus necesidades estaban al frente, siendo tan vanas y superficiales que podían caer en pecaminosas: el pachinko, la pornografía, la bebida, satisfacer su necesidad sexual, gobernar sobre Choromatsu, y ser el hermano respetado, no se lomerecía ya que no movía un dedo por nadie.

Vio como Karamatsu bajó corriendo para ir con el dueño del gato. La piel se le erizó por el asco que le causó la reacción del segundo. Imaginó a esos dos cogiendo, chupándose las vergas y tragándose el semen; la doble moral rebosó en su pensamiento, cuando disfrutaba de escenas sexuales de gemelas de esos videos que rentaba por montón. Pero aquello estaba bien, no eran sus hermanos. Todo lo incorrecto está permitido mientras la familia no lo realice. Fundamentos sin sentido. Fundamentos que ni siquiera Osomatsu podía comprender.

Salió de su escondite cuando vio que todos sus hermanos se ocultaban dentro de sus pensamientos. De fondo, Ichimatsu sollozaba ¡Ya estaba harto del mismo sonido! ¡Todos en casa lloraban! Mamá y sus lágrimas repentinas a causa de los pecados de sus hijos, papá y su impotencia por no educarlos por el camino de los hombres, Jyushimatsu por no tener con quien jugar, y Totty cuando cambiaba una página de su revista o fingía mirar el celular. Lágrimas, Karamatsu, lágrimas, Ichimatsu y sus lágrimas por extrañar a Choromatsu ¿y a él cuándo lo vieron llorar? Nunca, por que se guardaba toda su mierda mientras jugaba al pachinko o se iba a beber con Chibita. Su valor era una broma, una falacia para valientes: un berrinche de niño chiquito por querer llamar la atención.

—¡Choromatsu!— Osomatsu gritó y camino debajo del alumbrado del puente.

La pareja miró al último de los sextillizos, seguían asombrados de que fueran tantos hermanos.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san!— Jyushi se emocionó al verlo. Su positivismo hizo que se le abalanzara encima, estrechándolo entre sus mangas y cubriéndolo con el amarillo de sus ropas representativas. —¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Verdad, que sí? ¿verdad?— Jyushi lo apretujó.

Osomatsu lo veía de reojo, estresado por la energía de su hermano. —Alejate, Jyushimatsu— respondió con un empujón.

Jyushi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y terminó en el suelo, cayendo de sentón.

—¿Qué te pasa, nii-san?— Totty se le acercó a Jyushi y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—No es nada, Totty ¡fue un accidente!— Jyushi se levantó como si nada, su alegría era un mundo único y envidiable.

—Osomatsu...— Choromatsu dejó la compra en el suelo y se le acercó suspirando. No tenía deseos de ver a su hermano y mucho menos con un aura de pocos amigos —calmate— le dijo al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro para darle unas cuantas palmadas.

—¡Pajamatsu quiere que me calme!— Osomatsu vio con recelo la mano y la retiró como si se deshiciera de una basura.

Choromatsu bajó la mirada, esa acción tan simple lo humilló. Se suponía que eran los hermanos más unidos, quienes planeaban las tonterías y eran un equipo para todo. Rojo y verde. Pero aquellas burbujas de malestar no permitieron que levantase la voz—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— dijo al tomarle la mano y apretarle los dedos.

Osomatsu se lo tomó a broma, una carcajada se hizo presente, llenando la escena de una contradicción incómoda para todos. Totty infló las mejillas, la pareja no buscaba si irse o quedarse y Jyushimatsu miraba a Todomatsu con la necesidad de picarle el rostro. Debajo del puente ya no se escuchaban los murmullos por parte de Karamatsu e Ichi, era como si el río se los hubiera llevado.

—¡Oe, Osomatsu, no te rías!— Choromatsu le gritó y le apretó con más fuerza la mano.

—¡Es que te mal humoras muy rápido!— Oso comentó con una sonrisa que enseñaba toda la dentadura y en su mirada seguía el desconsuelo de su soledad.

Choromatsu detectó enseguida el contenido en sus ojos y dejó de sostenerle la mano —¿qué quieres?— le preguntó dejándose llevar por las garras de su hermano mayor.

—Hablar contigo, así que sigueme— dijo Osomatsu sosteniéndolo de la mano y lo arrastró por el puente.

Choromatsu caminaba tropezándose con sus propios pies por las prisas que Osomatsu establecía —Espera... Le tengo que avisar a Karamatsu— dijo al zafarse de su agarre.

El tiempo de Osomatsu se movió a diferente ritmo que el de su hermano: en cámara lenta sus dedos se separaron y por un segundo se rozaron la piel. La distancia entre ellos se volvió un abismo que no pudo cruzar y al levantar la vista para encararlo se encontró con una mueca de desagrado que el menor le dedicaba. Le dolió en lo más profundo del pecho, donde sus emociones albergaban el deseo por mostrarse sinceras, pero pudo más la inmadurez que la verdad.

—¡¿Qué le tienes que decir a Cacamatsu?! ¡¿Qué, dime?!— Osomatsu volvió a jalarle la mano, necesitaba estrecharla.

Choromatsu no le respondió nada, se dedicó a poner resistencia del agarre.

—¡No hagas eso!— Osomatsu gritó con más fuerza.

—L-Lo voy a hacer— Choromatsu respondió con los ojos cerrados, parte de él se rompía por la pelea —Si vamos a arreglar las cosas, hagamoslo bien ¡Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas!

Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes —está bien, será a tu puto modo, pero hablaremos donde yo te diga.

Choromatsu asintió con los cejas enjutas y se pegó a la parte del puente que daba a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se le acercó y con algo de pena le habló: —Choromatsu nii-san, yo le aviso, vete con él. Le hace falta hablar, a nosotros no nos dice nada— comentó en voz baja. Choro asintió y le agradeció por decirle algo tan importante, y se fue con Osomatsu.

—Ha sido una buena decisión— comentó el mayor con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Eso creo— respondió Choromatsu con un cosquilleo en el pecho que le causaba duda de su actuar.

—Vamos al callejón que está a la vuelta del Pachinko, allí nadie nos molestará.

Choromatsu frenó su paso, negó por su mal presentimiento y continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto, Osomatsu se pasaba las manos detrás de la nuca y caminaba con el mundo a sus pies.

* * *

 **Autor:**

Un capítulo tranquilito xD después de tanto pinche drama ruso de los anteriores, pero no se confíen. Aún falta que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu hablen como personas civilizadas y que Osomatsu dejé de ser tan cabezota.

Esperemos que nadie explote xD.


	12. Momentos parecidos

**Autor:**

Pss... Esto fue lo que salió xD. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Spotify, Glee Cast y pensamientos random no se llevan bien xD ya lo verán cuando lean (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo XII:**

 **Momentos parecidos, sentimientos desiguales**

* * *

Los hermanos se fueron rumbo al callejón con una sensación de extrañeza. Entre ellos ya no se encontraban las travesuras de pequeños, Choromatsu ya no era el niño que a todo le buscaba pleito y de comentarios irónicos. La madurez lo volvió precavido y a la vez, un poco ingenuo y algo testarudo como para soportar la irreverencia de Osomatsu. Y allí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos de él, con un mal presentimiento que le palpitaba en la memoria. Pero siempre habían sido ellos dos para cualquier cosa, desde cuidar a un pequeño con un mal despertar hasta quedarse en casa a espantar a un ladrón; cosas de dos, como si el destino los hubiese casado.

—¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo Karamatsu antes de que se fueran de la casa?— dijo Osomatsu al detenerse al inicio del callejón.

Apenas una farola iluminaba el camino y por ratos parpadeaba como un cíclope con sueño. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Siete u ocho? Apenas caía la noche y todo se veía demasiado oscuro. Los iba a tragar la vacuidad.

—No— Choromatsu respondió.

—¿Quiéres saber que me dijo?

—No... Digo, sí.

—"No te arruines la vida confesando tus sentimientos"— Osomatsu se introdujo en la parte más profunda del callejón hasta que su silueta se fundió con las sombras.

Choromatsu no supo que hacer con el significado de aquellas palabras, y prefirió traducir las acciones de su hermano en lugar de calentarse con las expresiones de Karamatsu. Tragó saliva y lo siguió con el engaño de que todavía confiaba en él. Se implantó en un recuerdo de hace años, cuando entraban y salían por ese mismo callejón para asustar a mamá cuando regresaba de comprar la cena. Primero salía él y hacía gestos; y cuando todo se calmaba, Osomatsu atacaba con cosquillas. Cuanto extrañó la época en que todos eran niños, donde los problemas se solucionaban prestándose los juguetes o cambiándose los nombres para confundir a los padres "¡Osomatsu es él!, o corriendo por toda la casa o simplemente, a la hora de la merienda, todos compartiendo sus galletas, sin la necesidad de verse más allá de ser hermanos. Un amor que no necesitaba de celos y privilegios, uno verdadero, el que sólo puede nacer dentro de la familia.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?— Choromatsu se atrevió a preguntar mientras que sus dedos se mantenían inquietos.

—Sí, o al menos tengo una leve deducción— Osomatsu se paró frente a Choromatsu, la oscuridad los volvía un cúmulo negro, que no se podían intercambiar miradas, volviendo a la plática de lo más molesta.

—¿Por qué todo lo tenemos que hacer a tu modo? No pudimos ir a un café o hablar en el mismo puente. En esos sitios te vería a los ojos y sabría si no estás jugando. De todos, soy él que mejor te conoce, Osomatsu— Choromatsu alzó su voz, con ese tono suyo para sonar desesperado. No tenía tanta paciencia como deseaba aparentar. —¿Deducción? ¡Oe! ¿Desde cuándo usas palabras de ese tipo?

—Pajamatsu, no te desesperes— Osomatsu le apretó los hombros. De nuevo el egoísmo al sentir que todos sus hermanos lo dejaban atrás. No podía aceptar la realidad de las cosas como un buen hermano mayor y enfrentarse a los problemas. No, nunca podría ir contra la corriente de las emociones de Karamatsu c, ni enfrentar la individualidad e iniciativa de Todomatsu al buscar un empleo y hacer cosas por sí sólo sin tener que recurrir a él o al resto, ni tampoco estar a la par de la alegría de Jyushi y su forma tan extraña de solucionar sus problemas, y lo que más le dolía y le reventaba, era saber que Choromatsu se alejaba de él, que tomaba su propio camino, sin invitarlo a dar una vuelta.

—¿Cómo no quieres que me desespere? ¡Actúas muy raro! E-Eres terco, irresponsable y no te preocupas por nadie. Y ahora quieres solucionar las cosas en un callejón oscuro donde no puede ver ni la punta de tu nariz.

—¡Y ahora tú no me dejas hablar, idiota!

—¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? ¿Dime?— Choromatsu se liberó de su hermano al extender los brazos. —Sí salimos de este sitio, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme... Sino... Sino, me iré. Si, eso, me iré.

—¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!— Osomatsu tanteó la oscuridad hasta que encontró un brazo de Choromatsu y lo sujetó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tratando de hablar ¡Demostrarte que no soy un terco! ¡Pero estoy muy enojado! ¡Contigo y Karamatsu¡ Hasta con Ichimatsu que ni me importa que es lo que haga de su vida, hasta con Totty y Jyushimatsu que no han tenido nada que ver en lo que ocurre. De paso con mamá y papá, ¡Es como si los odiase a todos! Me siento como cuando eramos niño y ese hombre me llevó. Me siento sólo, y sobretodo, con las manos atadas por que no puedo hacer nada. Choromatsu, ya sabía lo de ellos dos, pero creí que eran tonterías de Karamatsu y no me importó.

—¿Qué...?— si la oscuridad le diera permiso a Choromatsu, se mostraría sin color y perplejo. Estaba asombrado por lo que escuchó, pero aún más, por que estaba al tanto de la "relación" de sus otros hermanos.

—¡Je! ¿Ahoras te haces al sordo?

Choromatsu tardó en responder y negó por costumbre, ignorando que la oscuridad los rodeaba. —Este no es el lugar para está clase de charlas, vayamos al local de los fideos... Hay luz.

—No, Choromatsu, este lugar está bien...— Osomatsu se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dedo a la nariz. Usaba su máscara de chico despreocupado, cuando su interior era tan caotico como Ichimatsu: estaba el peso de cuidar a cinco hermanos y no poder hacerlo, los recuerdos de un ladrón que se lo llevó lejos del hogar y lo amenazaba con matar a su familia y más complicaciones que sólo él entendía porque pertenecían a su vida.

—Vale... — Choromatsu se resignó a quedarse en el callejón.

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo en algo, te diré mi deducción.

Choromatsu apretó los labios y sus manos le sudaron por los nervios.

—Me pasó igual que a Karamatsu y no lo quería aceptar. Y eso me enojó mucho. Yo vi a Cacamatsu e Ichimatsu besarse en el techo. Me levanté para ir al baño y al asomarme por la ventana ocurrió, no sé que más pasó por que me metí corriendo al futón cuando uno de ellos regresó y no me fijé quien. Después vi más cosas y me aguantaba la ira y las ganas de acusarlos con papá y mamá, pero no lo hice, porque no quería llegar a lo que pasó el día que se fueron. Parte de mí no estaba de acuerdo y otra me mandaba a callarme para que todos estuvieramos en casa por siempre. Pero todo se dificultó cuando tú empezaste a estar mucho tiempo con Karamatsu.

—¿Qué...?

—¿No escuchas lo que te digo?

—T-Te estoy escuchando, Osomatsu.

* * *

El beso terminó cuando ya no pudieron respirar. Sin embargo, seguían abrazados, encajando como dos piezas de rompecabezas que le han modificado las puntas para crear una figura sin forma. Ichimatsu tragó saliva y se ocultó en el pecho de su hermano, temblaba por el frío que sólo el podía sentir.

Karamatsu lo apretó y esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizase. Algo había aprendido de tratar con él y era a no apresurarlo a nada, a darle su tiempo para que pensase en su actuar. No todos podían ser como él y aventarse a la vida sin pensar en el fracaso. No cualquiera salía a luchar sin miedo.

—¿Quién te lastimó?— preguntó Karamatsu unos minutos después.

Ichimatsu se tocó el ojo, la inflamación ya no era tan severa, pero dolía por momentos y el exceso de luz le hacía lagrimear. Ahora que lo pensaba, ir a buscar trabajo con esas fachas si lo clasificaba como un desperdicio de persona. —Me caí... — respondió acostumbrado a mentir sobre sus emociones y su vista se mantuvo en la tumba de uno de sus mejores amigos. Debieron cambiar de lugar, él no tenía talento para salir adelante; los gatos saben como adaptarse a cualquier obstáculo.

—Don't lie— Karamatsu buscó el rostro de su hermano y no le permitió que le huyera a su mirada ni que le diera la espalda, todo de frente. Aunque duela, como los gatos al pelear por su territorio.

Ichimatsu perdió el control de sus emociones y la boca le tembló como si fuera a expulsar la historia de su vida: "Me llamo Ichimatsu, soy el cuarto hijo de seis. Me gusta estar sólo y si no tengo trabajo es por que no sé expresarme y me cuesta hacer amigos..." Pero no pasó nada de eso, el labio se le estiró y la lengua vibró sin pronunciar sonido.

—Please, Ichimatsu, dime que te pasó— Karamatsu le sonrió sin excentricidades. Le hablaba como un amante, con ese tono de voz que eriza la nuca y trae consigo a la verdad sin importar el costo. Esa intimidad que sólo una vez en la vida se logra.

—Fue papá... — Ichimatsu tembló como si el mundo se destruyera debajo de él y se mordió los labios para aguantarse nuevamente el llanto. Pero no iba a soltar ninguna lágrima, ya no le quedaban para seguir sufriendo. En cambio, fue diferente, temblaba por hacer algo nuevo, sin llegar a causar problemas: decir la verdad sin causar más dolor.

Karamatsu balbuceó alguna tontería que se perdió en el viento, y se dedicó a palpar el rostro de su hermano, sintió el relieve de sus labios y la costra naciendo en el inferior, al ir subiendo por su mejilla izquierda, Ichimatsu agachó el cuello, allí, un moretón le cambiaba el color a la palidez natural de su piel. Karamatsu no quería tocarlo para investigar el daño en su cuerpo, necesitaba tocarlo para saber que existe y que jamás se iba a apartar. Pero sentía en sus dedos un ojo inflamado que apenas se abría y por debajo de la nuca las marcas de una fila de heridas. —¿Qué más te duele, buraza?— preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta y por averiguar que su padre contenía una violencia que nadie conocía.

—Aquí...— Ichimatsu le tomó de la mano y la metió debajo de la camisa que le prestaron. Su piel era un relieve de costras y moretones, que no se veían por la iluminación pero bastaba con sentirlas.

—Oe, Ichimatsu, vamos a casa. Tengo que curarte...

* * *

—No parece que me escuches, por que no entiendes a lo que me refiero a que me pasó igual que a Karamatsu— dijo Osomatsu algo inquieto.

—A Karamatsu le pasan muchas cosas...

—Como enamorarse de su hermano...

—No juegues, no te aproveches de la situación para tus bromas— Choromatsu se agitó tanto que el mundo le giró cuatro veces más rápido.

—¿No me crees?

—¡Esta vez no te creo nada! ¡Por qué te conozco y sé que eres un aprovechado!— mentía.

—¡Confesar lo que sientes siempre trae problemas, Pajamatsu! ¡Y yo lo hago porque mi vida de por sí ya es un gran problema! ¡Me gustas! ¡Mucho! ¡Más que el Pachinko y Totoko! ¡Más que muchas cosas! ¡Más que tener la casa sola para ver porno! ¡Me gustas más que todo eso junto si es posible!

—¡Deja de jugar, Osomatsu!— Choromatsu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y se topó con pared.

—No juego— Osomatsu se guió por el sonido de sus pasos y lo aplastó con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, eh?— Choromatsu se desesperaba por que no aceptaba que en el tono de su hermano no encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro de mentira. El corazón era una bomba a punto de explotar y agradeció que no hubiera luz para que no notase el rubor de sus mejillas y la extraña emoción que le recorría por la piel.

—Me gustas, Choromatsu, por favor, sal conmigo— Osomatsu sintió alivio por sus palabras, ya no estaba siendo cabezota, sino el mismo idiota de toda la vida.

—¡Qué te pasa, no estamos en la secundaria!— Choromatsu le gritó y le puso la mano en la cara ya que lo sentía muy cerca y eso le causaba histeria.

—Cierto, cierto, ¿vamos a un love hotel?— El cinismo ante todo, Osomatsu.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡NO! ¡No! ¡NO!— Choromatsu lo empujó con más violencia y esquivaba los besos que su hermano le tiraba como si estuviera urgido de algo más que bromearle.

—¿Y un beso?— Osomatsu dejó de jugar y habló con seriedad.

Choromatsu le retiró la mano. Le habían dejado la mente en blanco. Osomatsu sonrió, y acercó sus labios, su hermano no retiró el rostro y tomó a eso como que le daban permiso.

—Será mi primer beso, Pajamatsu...— Osomatsu le susurró en la oscuridad.

—El mío t-también...— A Choromatsu le hervía el cuerpo y estaba a un punto de desmayarse por tanta ansiedad acumulada.


	13. Enfrentamiento y Sexualidad

**Autor:**

Como ya tengo trabajo me tardaré más en actualizar. Creo que a este fic le faltan dos capítulos y ya se murió xD.

Al comentario No. **100** , si llega xD, le regalaré un One Shot de la pareja de Osomatsu que más le guste. No importa género y trama. Me adapto (:

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII:**

Enfrentamiento y sexualidad

* * *

Karamatsu tomó la iniciativa poniéndose de pie. Detrás suyo se veían la sombra de Jyushi, Todomatsu y la pareja que cuidó de Ichimatsu. Parecían un fondo estático, como si representaran una obra escolar.

Ichimatsu se percató del escenario, secándosele la boca por las escenas representadas en las últimas semanas como si fuera teatro griego donde nadie se escapa de su destino. Se le detuvo la respiración cuando Karamatsu le prestó su mano. La observó y al entregarle la suya, sintió que un temblor le nacía de la planta de los pies y le descolocaba el mundo —como a los gatos—pronunció con voz rasposa, pesándole el hablar. —Como a los gatos...— repitió. En su mente se armó una guerra sentimental. Era un gato asustado que se ocultaba en el fondo del cajón y arañaba a quien lo cuida por miedo a quererlo demasiado. Para luego acostarse a dormir a cierta distancia de la misma persona. El amor de un gato es inseguro, llegó a creer al meditarlo de ese modo.

Karamatsu alzó una ceja, los balbuceos de su hermano fueron confusos a la par de causarle ternura —buraza, ¿de que hablas?—preguntó al entrelazarle los dedos como medida de preocupación para que no huyera —tenemos que tratar tus heridas.

—Siempre fui el gato, no tú...— respondió Ichimatsu al aguantarse el dolor de sus costados al levantarse.

Karamatsu le apretó la mano. Ichimatsu tembló. —No entiendo...— fue delicado al no acercarse de repente. Decidió ser más calmo, ya nada de sorpresas repentinas.

—Tsk...— Ichimatsu apretó los labios, tensando los dientes. Escuchó el chirrido al arrastrarse dentro de su boca. Dolía cuando la lengua se metía entre los molares.

Karamatsu rompió la distancia y lo abrazó. Las extrañas convulsiones de su hermano se le hicieron normales y con lentitud, le sobó la espalda hasta tranquilizarlo. —Buraza... Iré despacio...

Ichimatsu asintió, y como buen gato, después de unos cuantos toques, se removió de sus brazos. —Llévame a casa...

* * *

Las personas que se encontraban en el puente observaron como la pareja desaparecía del lado contrario al que se encontraban. Nadie habló, con la mirada se hicieron miles de incógnitas. Pero cada quien tomó su propio camino. Era como si ya no fueran necesarios, al menos, por el momento.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu caminaron tomados de la mano, en un agarre que amenazaba con romperse a cada paso que daban. Karamatsu anduvo sonriente y por ratos volteaba a ver a Ichimatsu que le desviaba la mirada, haciéndose al desentendido. También lo miraba cuando el otro estaba atento por las calles que pasaban.

Miradas dispersas.

Miradas recíprocas.

—Es aquí ¡My sweet home!— Karamatsu le enseñó la zona departamental, demasiado pobre. No había de otra, y apenas se sostenía con Choromatsu. Les iba bien y sabían como adaptarse a lo poco que tenían. Al fin servía de algo venir de una familia numerosa.

Ichimatsu no dijo nada. Era natural en él no asombrarse o observar todo con un pesimismo adelantado. Sólo pensó que tenían más iniciativa, él nunca se atrevería a buscar un refugio, se quedaría en alguna calle a esperar que la lluvia fuera su único techo. Demasiado apático...

—¡Welcome!— Karamatsu seguía animado, ¿de qué? Sólo él lo comprendía. Abrió la puerta, prendió las luces y la habitación se iluminó, trayendo consigo un decorado simple: la mesa, una estufa eléctrica y un par de futones. Los agradecimientos se los llevaba Chibita. Le debían un gran favor.

Ichimatsu no esperó a que lo invitasen a pasar, se adelantó dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y avanzó trémulo en dirección a uno de los futones. Se arrepintió a medio camino por sus ropas llenas de tierra. El dolor regresó, la muerte de su amigo lo dejaba expuesto al mundo. Por culpa de su egoísmo su familia terminó dispersa. Pensó en todo su mal: la mano herida de Choromatsu por un berrinche sin fundamento, las lágrimas de su madre, los hermanos fuera de casa y la paliza que era lo más sensato que había recibido.

—Mi futón es el del fondo— Karamatsu dijo, pasando a su lado para ir al baño donde no sacó gran cosa, sólo alcohol y algodón que servían para limpiar la herida de Choromatsu. —Please, quitate la camisa—comentó al dejar las cosas sobre la mesa. Deja vú.

Ichimatsu obedeció al ponerse de rodillas sobre el futón. Se alzó la camisa y la dejó caer a un lado, dejando que su barriga abultada se asomase. De todos los hermanos era el único con unos cuantos kilos de más por su continúo sedentarismo. En otras circunstancias, Karamatsu se atrevería a apretar sus lonjas, y decirle algo para que le dieran un golpe a cambio. Pero ya no eran los mismos lazos: el papel evolucionó a amarlo por encima de todo.

—Me dices si duele...— Karamatsu le susurró al analizar sus heridas. En su mayoría eran sólo costras y moretones, pero sabía que Ichimatsu no haría algo por mantenerlas limpias. Se dejaba morir a menudo. Mojó algunos algodones y rozó costras, moretones que iban desde cerca de las axilas, hombros y parte del cuello. También halló heridas en sus omoplatos y se contuvo para no dejar besos por ninguna zona. Odió la ironía de sentirlo por cuidado que por calmar su necesidad. Lo que más tensó el ambiente fue la relativa calma de Ichimatsu que sólo se encogía cuando tocaba alguna parte sensible.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente fue para tratar la inflamación en el ojo. Ichimatsu se atrevió a bajarle la mano para que deje de curarlo. Los chicos se alertagaron en el tiempo, olvidando lo ominoso de su encuentro.

—Apaga la luz...— ordenó Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu actúo enseguida, como si esas palabras fueran ley y regresó a sentarse a su lado.

A Ichimatsu se le formó una sonrisa, un gesto olvidado que no duró mucho tiempo en su cara. Karamatsu sacó su parte desesperada e impulsiva al besar a Ichimatsu hasta que se le olvidó como respirar. Ambos se unieron a un beso que no sólo le perteneció a los labios, pasaba por las mejillas al cuello, peleándose por quien abarcaba más zonas. Karamatsu era más cuidadoso por la piel maltrecha de su hermano. Ichimatsu lo mordía, le clavaba las uñas y se aguantaba los gemidos por la lengua de su hermano.

Karamatsu se quitó la camisa y le bajó los pantalones. No eran pudorosos, iban a coger como gatos: con ruido, con fuerza, con territorio. Karamatsu le besó los pectorales y la parte baja del vientre, se controló para no morderle la barriga, pero no se contuvo al besarle el miembro que se abultaba en su ropa interior. Ichimatsu le jalaba el cabello, queriendo parte del control Alguno pateó la mesa, y quien sabe en que momento, pero ambos ya estaban desnudos y se revolcaban en el futón sin ceder a quien daría el siguiente paso. Fue Karamatsu quien lo puso de espaldas. Ichimatsu se removió para adquirir su libertad. Sin embargo, perdió todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que se le encimaban y le apretaban el miembro, mordiendo parte de la colcha y arañando el suelo al sentir como su hermano le arrastraba su pene. La dureza le hizo babear, en un antojo máximo que le aniquiló el concepto de cordura.

—Really...?— Karamatsu sostenía su miembro.

Ichimatsu se ahogaba en su saliva, sofocado por el calor que le nublaba el juicio, quitando a su hermano a su hermano e irse sobre él. Por sus propios métodos se introdujo el pene. Sus labios se hicieron daño.

—Ichimatsu...— Karamatsu abrió los ojos y se sostuvo sobre sus codos para ver como se encontraba.

Ichimatsu no se podía mover por el dolor. —No es nada...— dijo al pensar en los golpes de su padre y el sufrimiento que repartió por no aceptar sus emociones. Se abrazó al cuello de Karamatsu y se empezó a mover. La extrañeza era placer sin explicación. Gruñía y se movía más rápido. Se agitaba y se aferraba a morder los hombros de su hermano mientras se impulsaba con las rodillas.

Karamatsu lo apretó de las caderas, siguiéndole el ritmo y dándole más besos.

Las respiraciones se mezclaban con el sudor y gemidos que se podían escuchar en los cuartos de los vecinos. Tuvieron suerte que nadie los callase, es como si se uniesen al morbo. Pero en realidad, el piso estaba vacío. Karamatsu lo hacía rebotar en su caderas y le besaba el pecho. Ichimatsu perdía el control y sus rodillas apretujaban a su hermano. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que fueron presas del clímax. Fue sexo rápido y primerizo, pero que los dejó agotados como si hubieran estado toda la noche.

Los chicos se durmieron, uno encima del otro, con los cuerpos sudados y la respiración arítmica por el cansancio. Se escuchaban sus suspiros y se veían sombras de ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Uno de ellos despertó, apenas podía moverse y a oscuras buscó su ropa. La puerta rechinó y se dio a su fuga. Mientras que el otro, se sentaban en el futón a observar su escape.

* * *

Osomatsu se divertía provocando a Choromatsu. Sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el callejón acomparsados por las constantes quejas del otro. La ambientación no perjudicaba en sus sentimientos, volvían a ser los mismos de siempre entre juegos absurdos y llamados de atención.

—Osomatsu, detente—Choromatsu lo empujaba para que no le siguiera besuqueando el rostro. El sofoco estaba por hacerlo caer de bruces contra el suelo para que jamás se volviera a levantar. El chico estaba rojo, hirviendo por sus hormonas.

—Oe, Pajamatsu ¡Cómo si no quisieras!— la risa ridícula de Osomatsu chocó en las paredes ajustadas del callejón.

—¡Sí quiero, pero no!— Choromatsu lo sostuvo de los hombros e hizo que mantuvieran una distancia considerable para prevenir una posible ola de pasión.

Osomatsu le sonreía como tarado, pero era imposible de distinguir por los colores del lugar.

—Déjame hablar, antes de que esto empeore— Choromatsu suspiró atormentado por sus impulsos. Vaya que sentía vergüenza del agasajo, y por más que tuviera fama de pajero, era algo tímido en muchas circunstancias.

—Sólo empeora si le pones pausa, vamos a seguirle, ¿sí?—Osomatsu le alzó un par de veces las cejas con coquetería y se le abalanzó llenándolo de besos.

Choromatsu, por un momento, se transformó en una tabla; no sabía que hacer. No era lo mismo que en las revistas pornográficas donde todos los actores sabían muy bien que hacer aunque fuera la primera vez que se veían. Maldijo las escenas ficticias donde las personas entrecruzaban miradas y a los pocos segundos ya tenían relaciones.

—¿Me prometes que siempre seremos nosotros dos?— Osomatsu le dijo al morderle la oreja y meterle las manos por debajo de la camisa que ya estaba abierta hasta la mitad.

Choromatsu tragó saliva y le asintió varias veces, costándole un mundo soltar palabra.

—Buena respuesta...— Osomatsu lo besó con su aura de violador experto.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— Choromatsu empujó a su hermano por el sonido de una lata.

Osomatsu quedó desparramado a un costado, mientras que Choromatsu gateaba a la entrada del callejón. Al reconocer a la persona se arrastró a jalar a Osomatsu del brazo, mientras que muy agitado, trataba de hablar.

—Problemas... ¡Otra vez habrán problemas!

* * *

Dio la casualidad que Matsuyo regresaba de hacer una compra de emergencia, cuando se encontró a uno de sus hijos parado en la puerta de la casa. La señora se detuvo sin saber como reaccionar. Su sentimiento de madre le obligaba a abrazarlo, preguntarle por si comía, y de invitarlo a regresar a casa . Por otro lado, estaba su juicio de moralidad, el peso que le hacía bajar el rostro, pasar de largo de su creación y olvidarlo en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Matsuzo salió de la casa, azotando la puerta.

—Vine a dejar las cosas en claro— Karamatsu se encaró a su padre.

—¿Por qué nos lastimas?— el padre estaba irreconocible por tanto llorar que sus ojos eran dos marcas rojas en unas abultadas mejillas del mismo color.

—Nunca quise causar daño— Karamatsu apretó los puños para darse valor de seguir hablando —y es probable que se lo siga haciendo—continúo hablando tan claro como solía expresarse.

Matsuzo envejeció de un momento a otro. Las canas que sólo parecían abarcar sus patillas contaminaron todo su cabello y las bolsas de sus ojos se tatuaron para no irse jamás. Matsuyo apareció detrás de su marido, recordando que ella era el sostén de la familia, quien pudo controlar a seis niños y lograr que el dinero rindiera.

—Karamatsu, di lo que tengas que decir. Papá ya soportó demasiado y yo también— dijo la señora con ese carácter tan fuerte que era de temer. Ya no lloraba como días anteriores. Alguien en esa casa tenía que ser fuerte.

—Madame...— Karamatsu carraspeó y tomó valor para hablar. —Yo amo a...

—No te atrevas— Matsuzo interrumpió a su hijo y se alejó de esposa, quien enseguida lo jaló del brazo, llamándolo por "cariño, detente".

—¡Mamá, papá!— Osomatsu llegó corriendo, jadeando por no tomar ningún descanso por el trayecto. Choromatsu perdía el alma pasos atrás.

—No me voy a quedar callado y menos que ya hay testigos para decir lo que siento ¡Así que madame, padre, Osomatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimat...

Todos giraron a su izquierda, donde Ichimatsu estaba parado como si fuera una farola de la calle. Tenía sus ropas manchadas de lodo y su cara de no saber que pensar de la vida.

—Quiero decir algo...— Ichimatsu se paró a un lado de Karamatsu y le tomó la mano.

Karamatsu se la estrechó. La madre vio el acto con repulsión, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Matsuzo negó la infamia y el cinismo de sus hijos.

—Me quedo con él...— Ichimatsu habló en serio.

Todos se quedaron reducidos al silencio. Hasta Jyushimatsu y Totty que apenas llegaban.


	14. Quienes Somos

**Capítulo XIV:**

 **Quienes somos**

* * *

"Me quedo con él."

Las palabras penetraron en los oídos de los hermanos, cada uno entendió aquella frase dependiendo su personalidad y pusieron un gesto que cayó en lo escéptico. Karamatsu tragó saliva, le costaba creer lo que escuchaba; el cuerpo le dictaba saltar de felicidad y gritar a todo pulmón el remolino de sentimientos que le revolvía el estómago, en cambio, sólo miró de reojo a Ichimatsu, con un intento de sonrisa que se le deformaba por la emoción: las comisuras le temblaban y todo el amor del mundo le apretaba la garganta. Cuanto duele ser amado, cuanto duele no agradecerlo porque las voces se apagan.

—No lo entienden...— Ichimatsu tensó los hombros y bajó la mirada.

En realidad, nadie lo entendía a él.

Matsuyo alzó la cara y en sus ojos se encontraron varias lágrimas. La mujer tragó saliva y se alejó de su esposo. No entendía nada porque estaba en su pensar que sus hijos no se podían amar del modo que demostraban. Le pesaba la suciedad del acto y el creerse una pésima madre. No sabía vivir de otro modo, la mitad de su vida se fue en criar a seis niños que le causaban un disgusto a diario, pero entre regaño y regaño sus pequeños hacían cosas que le alegraban el día, ¿no era Osomatsu quién le daba más dolores de cabeza al gastarse el dinero de la compra en alguna tontería? ¿Dónde estaba el Choromatsu que por ratos se quedaba a leer en algún rincón? Vio a todos sus hijos, eran unos adultos que ya se encargaban de su vida y que tarde o temprano abandonarían el hogar por tomar su propio camino. Más no se perdonaba que salieran de casa en un aspecto oscuro. Deseó verlos con trabajo, con esposas o sin ellas, pero no tomados de la mano defendiendo sus pasiones... Ningún padre se imagina eso de sus hijos. Sin embargo, es su culpa... Desde la primera vez que los estrechan en sus manos, les imponen un futuro. A los hijos no los dejan ser ellos, los moldean bajo lo correcto, ¿y qué es lo correcto?

—Lo entiendo— Matsuyo se plantó en medio de sus hijos, como debía ser. Su mirada se detuvo en cada uno de ellos por unos cuantos segundos. Los chicos, por costumbre a sus travesuras, tragaron saliva, esperaban que algo mayor aconteciera. —Por que ya lo sabía.

—Y yo— respondió Todomatsu cuando su madre hizo silencio.

Ichimatsu apretó los labios, controlando las ganas de echarse a llorar. Que sensación tan odiosa el expresar lo que germina del interior. Días y días llorando, aguántandose el dolor del cuerpo, tratando de entender el motivo del cuál se enamoró de su hermano, ¿de dóndo proviene el pecado? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer para que florezca? Amar... Simplemente, amar.

—Madame...— Karamatsu deslizó su mano fuera del agarre. Su valentía logró que se acercase a ella y tratara de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

—No me toques, por favor— la mujer se hizo para atrás sin moverse de su sitio. —Por ti es que lo sé todo...

Osomatsu se acercó al centro del círculo donde estaban su madre y hermano. De reojo miró a Ichimatsu y giró los ojos con cierto fastidio. —Sí lo sabías, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? — dijo pasándose los brazos detrás de la nuca.

—Oi, buraza... No te robes mis dialogos...

—No empiecen— dijo Totty al referirse a Karamatsu.

—Mamá, ¿qué sabes?— Choromatsu se adentró al centro del círculo donde el enfrentamiento a los padres daba inicio de una manera que nadie se esperó.

Matsuzo observaba a su mujer con sorpresa; Matsuzo se giró hacía su marido y le asintió como si los dos estuvieran hablando por la mente. El hombre se metió a la casa, era débil y durante mucho tiempo vivió bajo el mangoneo retirándose de la zona de peligro para adentrarse a su hogar. Los chicos vieron a su padre desaparecer en el umbral, anonadados por la fuerza que le regresaba a su madre después de tanto llanto. Los hermanos mayores se le enfrentaban y los menores se encontraban a sus espaldas siendo testigos de una confesión que les cambiaría el pensar.

—De eso que siente Karamatsu por su hermano— Matsuyo habló encarando a su hijo, demostrándole que recobró su mando sobre todos ellos.

—Madame, no se llama "eso", se llama amor— respondió Karamatsu con las cejas juntas. Lo dijo con sentimiento y los puños tensos por almacenar tanto cariño que le era imposible enfrentarse a sus emociones. Una vez abierta la caja, todos los males del mundo se dispersaron por el mundo. La caja de Ichimatsu, la caja del gato... La destrucción de su mundo; bye a todo.

—¡No lo llames de ese modo!— la mujer alzó lo más que pudo su voz.

—Je— la risilla estúpida de Osomatsu interrumpió la tensión en la escena.

Choromatsu sintió como el sudor le resbalaba por la frente y resbalaba por su nariz. Su reacción fue sostener a su hermano por los hombros para hacer que se calle y no complique más las cosas. Sin embargo, el resto de los hermanos no compartían la misma sensación, observaban al líder con espera, como si pudiera decir algo bueno en lugar de ser un egoísta que no sirve para nada. Osomatsu sonrió de lado por obtener el control de todo y jaló de la muñeca a Ichimatsu y lo empujó al frente. El amante de los gatos rebotó contra su madre, la espalda se le enconvó más y las ropas ajenas se le cayeron por un hombro mostrando algo de piel. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos demasiado y su boca se descontroló en un gesto nervioso, aún no podía expresarse en el acto; el estrés hizo que mirase a sus hermanos para hallar una pista de lo que debía hacer.

—Habla— Karamatsu le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

Ichimatsu balbuceó y tragó bastante aire para pensar muy bien sus palabras.

—¡Ánimo, nii-san!— Todomatsu le vitoreó y le guiñó un ojo con esa ternura que nadie más adquirió.

Choromatsu le asintió con nerviosismo.

Jyushimatsu movió sus mangas y mostró sus músculos para hacer que peleara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ichimatsu no podía creer que sus hermanos lo apoyasen en lo que sea que tuviera con Karamatsu. Muchos años temió por sus sentimientos y los ocultó en lo más profundo de su persona, volviéndose un caos por la inseguridad de su pecado. Optó por encerrarse en sus gatos, hablar con ellos y contarles todos sus secretos, ir por el mundo como un ser insensible que no le importaba nada, una vil basura que vuela con el viento y se estampa con alguna pared o termina flotando en el río. —L-Lo siento... — dijo con la vista en su madre, pero las palabras no eran para ella, sino para sus hermanos —no me sé expresar... Es muy problemático...— pero ellos jamás dudaron de él, estaba presente en los juegos y los cuidaba de su modo muy particular durante las enfermedades. De repente le daba por bailar, por ratos prefería arrumbarse en un rincón a llenarse de polvo. Era como una ola, puede llegar a desmoronar un mundo o mantenerse acariciando la orilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. —Lastimé a Choromatsu por celos... E hice enojar a papá con unas palabras que no pensé...— las palabras en su boca corrieron como si se desbocara un río.

Choromatsu apretó puño donde quedaba la sombra de un corte. Todomatsu se llevó las manos al pecho para apaciguar los latidos que le frenaban la respiración, y Jysuhismatsu estaba quieto, sonriente, con un mundo girando en eje contrario porque dentro de él no existía nada que no se pudiera resolver sin positivismo.

El orgullo le invadió a Karamatsu y el deseo de abrazarlo hasta que quedase del color que lo representaba aumentó en una explosión de amor. —Continúa.

Hubo algo en los alrededores que impulsaron a Ichimatsu a que su valor no disminuyera: la cercanía a la oscuridad, la noche se hizo para que los gatos hicieran travesuras, se escuchaban los maullidos como apoyo extra para que la voz no se le extinguiese, el aire le revolvió los cabellos y la farola frente a la casa no se atrevió a parpadear su luz, manifestando su atención con gran respeto. Ichimatsu tragó saliva, sostuvo a Karamatsu del brazo y se le recargó en el hombro. Proclamaba a su hermano como hombre fuera de lazo, como el amor que debió de aceptar sin mutilar su existencia. Recordó las palabras que escuchó entre sueños, tal vez de la televisión o quizás de su pensamiento: "No importa de quien te enamorés mientras seas feliz".

"Soy feliz..."

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san, eres mi favorito!— Jyushimatsu se le abalanzó y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Los hermanos lo vieron con una sonrisa, al caer en una escena tan cotidiana cuando vivían todos juntos. Matsuyo estaba helada, no entendía como es que sus hijos se aceptaban entre sí sin repudio alguno. Era obvia su duda, que Osomatsu la tomó del brazo y la alejó de la escena.

—Mamá— Osomatsu llegó al portal de la casa donde se escuchaban las risas de Jyushimatsu y las quejas de Choro al tratar de calmar las cosas. Karamatsu se reía y Todomatsu se tapaba la boca para no perder su papel de buen chico.

—Osomatsu...— Matsuyo no supo como llegaron a la puerta, estaba perdida en las decisiones de sus hijos.

—Quiero a Choromatsu.

Karamatsu escuchó las palabras de su hermano mayor y se giró en la dirección que se encontraban. El resto continúo luchando por su supervivencia en plena carretera, donde Jyushimatsu agarraba a llaves a Ichi y Choromatsu.

Matsuyo abrazó a su hijo. Le llegaba a su pecho, antes era al revés, tenía a seis pequeños colgados de su falda pidiendo galletas, un perrito, otra colcha, un vaso de agua o pidiendo permiso para ir al baño. Todos dependían de ella y le gustaba la satisfacción de atenderlos, de regañarlos, de llevarlos a la escuela y prepararles la comida.

—Hagan lo que quieran... Ya no son unos niños— Matsuzo abrió la puerta y llamó a su mujer para que entrase. Matsuyo asintió y trepó los dos escalones para traspasar el marco de la entrada. Les dio un último vistazo a sus hijos y cerró los ojos como si se hubieran muerto.

—Vivan como se les de la gana, pero no aquí— fueron tan vivaces las últimas palabras de la mujer que pasaron por encima del escándalo para que fueran escuchadas.

Los sextillizos miraron la espalda de su madre y la obedecieron enseguida. Cada quien iba a vivir del mejor modo en que pudieran con o sin su perdón.

* * *

 **Autor:**

El capítulo que viene ya es el último xD.

¡Sigue en pie lo de regalar un fic de la temática al comentario **número cien**! (:


	15. Nuestras Vidas

**Capítulo XV:**

 **Nuestras Vidas**

* * *

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar en dónde iban a vivir cuando Matsuyo los abandonó en la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. En el aire flotaba la decisión de los hermanos para aprender a sobre llevar la vida. En el centro de los seis chicos se encontraban Ichimatsu y Karamatsu agarrados de la mano, con la fuerza suficiente para no separarse jamás.

Osomatsu rompió filas con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—No me puedo ir sin mi ropa y mis DVD's porno.

Choromatsu lo vio con una ceja alzada, pero mantuvo el silencio, más por sentido común que por la falta de algún tipo de argumento. Totty se colgó del brazo de Jyushimatsu diciéndole que era necesario que hicieran las maletas. Los tres entraron a la casa, era momento de hacer su vida individual y alejarse de las paredes de las que no conseguirían nada.

Maletas llenas hasta el tope de ropa, objetos sin sentido y fotos. Estantes vacíos y una habitación sólo de muebles y sin ningún adorno en la mesa. Se veía más espaciosa como si todos los hermanos cupieran sin estorbarse. Los padres no hicieron nada, desde su alcoba se dedicaron a tomar el té, llenándose la mente de vapor y más dudas.

* * *

 **Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu**

Totty llevaba el bolso debajo del brazo y se vestía con su típica ropa de domingo. Jugaba con su sombrero mientras se reía de los comentarios de las chicas. Era de noche y estaba parado a la puerta del café de Sutaaba donde regresó a trabajar. Se sentía a gusto, y ya tenía planes reales para ingresar a alguna Universidad en conjunto con Choromatsu. Sólo tenían que concretar horarios para estudiar y dar lo mejor de sí.

Jyushimatsu se asomaba a la misma hora, algo sucio y sudado por los arduos entrenamientos del béisbol. Pasaba a buscar a Todomatsu para regresar en conjunto al pequeño departamento que rentaban en conjunto. Era mejor así: dos en un mismo sitio que seis. Tenían más individualidad, menos peleas y hasta una mejor forma de llevarse. En parte, Totty ya no los negaba tan seguido, la vida de adulto sacó la parte buena de su persona.

Jyushimatsu ayudaba con los entrenamientos de los niños pequeños y le daban una paga por sus servicios. El gastar sus energías en un trabajo que lo divertía y le daba la oportunidad de hacer reír a otros, era el mejor acto de responsabilidad para alguien como él.

Estos dos vivían como hermanos, depositando su amor en otros seres: Jyushimatsu en la espera de Homura y Todomatsu, pues, sólo él sabía que es lo que amaba o a quien.

* * *

 **Osomatsu y Choromatsu**

—¿Y cuándo me vas a decir que sí?

Choromatsu se abrazó a su mochila y sus lentes cayeron al suelo cuando su hermano lo agarró desprevenido al salir de las asesorías. Algunas chicas se empezaron a reír por la reacción de su compañero por encontrarse con su gemelo. Choromatsu enrojeció y para sacarse de encima a Oso le entregó la mochila para que cargarse y pudiera recoger sus gafas.

—Si me dices de qué estamos hablando puede que te de la respuesta que ameritas— mencionó Choromatsu viéndolo de reojo, casi decidido a ignorarlo por el resto del camino o meterse en alguna tienda para esconderse. Pero toda la semana pensaba en hacer lo mismo, y terminaba por caminar a su lado, soportando las tonterías entre debates de que era un idiota inmaduro.

—¿Saldrás conmigo? ¿Iremos al pachinko de la mano? ¿Me dejarás tocarte las nalgas?— Osomatsu se empezó a reír.

Choromatsu desvió la mirada y se hizo al que no entendía nada. —Todo eso ya lo haces, ¿no?

—Excepto cuando Karamatsu llega a su casa y me tengo que comportar.

—No, tú no sabes comportarte.

* * *

 **Karamatsu e Ichimatsu**

—¡Qué te vaya bien en el trabajo!— Dijo el chico de lentes junto con su novia cuando Ichimatsu salió de la casa.

Ichimatsu agachó la cabeza en un gesto cansado y se fue a realizar sus labores en paso lento. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que llegó a una veterinaria. Llevaba un par de meses cuidando a los animales que se quedaban internados, sobre todo a las gatos después de algunas intervenciones quirúrgicas. Su jefe estaba más que encantado con su tacto con los felinos y la facilidad que tenía para ganarse su confianza. Era un trabajador ideal aunque un poco cerrado y no muy bueno tratando a los clientes, pero sabía como tratar a las mascotas. No se puede tener todo en una persona. Así que lo mantenían en la parte trasera de la veterinaria, dejándolo ser, mientras diera buenos resultados.

—Matsuno-kun, vinieron por ti— uno de los empleados se dirigió a Ichimatsu que terminaba de limpiar las jaulas vacías.

Ichimatsu asintió y salió de la habitación para irse a cambiar de ropa. A los pocos minutos salió con el cubre bocas puesto y los cabellos revueltos, no por su falta de cuidado a su persona, sino por cuidar a un gran danés con exceso de energía que terminó por revolcarlo. Un motivo más para ser un humano de gatos, ellos no son tan invasivos a menos que si tengan verdaderas ganas de jugar.

—¿Ya nos vamos, my love?— Karamatsu se le acercó cuando salió por la puerta trasera.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo silencioso, con la mirada puesta en Karamatsu y con la misma, le pasó de largo.

—¿Quieres cenar?

Ichimatsu asintió.

—¿Ramen?

Volvió a asintir.

—¿Encima de mí completamente desnudo?

Ichimatsu se detuvo, se bajó el cubre bocas y le metió un golpe en el estomago —No.

—Cu-cuanto amor, buraza…

—Más del que te imaginas…

—Meow…— Karamatsu maulló y trató de recuperar el aire.

Ichimatsu se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera y sin atreverse a darle la cara, le respondió con un maullido. En el idioma de ambos, era más grande que un simple te amo.

* * *

 **Autor:**

Pues se murió el fic XD aunque tardé en actualizar y aún me faltan otros de Osomatsu y uno de DGB xDDDDDD... Pero ya iré sacando tiempo para no dejar morir las historias. Ya saben: trabajo y otras cosas.

Les agradezco por su tiempo de leer ¡Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí! asdasdajsdjsdajsdajsdas.

Miri Maxwell.


End file.
